Lorien Legacies: The Beginning
by Wolfpack9610
Summary: What if more than Nine Lorics escaped Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked? What if one of them was a Council Elder's grandchild? How would the war be different? No.4/OC. Re-write.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

Edited: 10.05.2013

* * *

**Introduction**

There was a time, not very long ago, when Lorien was a beautiful place a world so very different from Earth that we know now; it was a lush and beautiful world, much like Earth was before humans became dominant. Lorien was covered in trees and plants of all types and forests predominantly covered Lorien's surface, causing the surface to be blue and green. The animals were very abundant on Lorien, all peacefully coexisting with one another; it was a world much smaller that Earth. However it was during the annual celebration of the rebirth of our world that it was discovered by the council that Lorien was in incredible danger; the Mogadorians, who had destroyed their own planet, were coming to Lorien to invade and destroy the Lorics. Pittacus Lore and I decided that to protect Lorien's legacy and to ensure that their world would be able to live on they selected a number of children from Lorien with different abilities.

These children were then ushered onto a spaceship to send them to Earth; I made the heart breaking decision for my youngest granddaughter to be taken. I had gifted Akela with a crystal when she was younger; I had been going away and she begged me not to go so to make the separation easier on the both of us, I gifted her with a purple energy crystal. I knew that my visions of the future were going to happen, the darkness that the Mogadorians brought was too powerful to ignore, so I planned for the future of my planet; a world where I knew that Akela would need help from us even if we weren't there. It was only shortly after the shuttles left for Earth carrying eighteen children with their Cêpans that Lorien was destroyed; our once beautiful world transformed into a wasteland. Lorien was stripped of all its resources by the Mogadorians, now it is nothing but a monochromatic grey colour, where the wind no longer even blows on the surface. Lorien, however, is still alive and is hibernating, regaining its strength and awaiting the return of the Garde that can bring back life to the now dead world; so many lives were destroyed that night, what had always been was now gone forever.

The only hope that our planet has of ever returning to its former glory, is if the remaining Garde survive the hunt that the Mogadorians have started to destroy the last of our race. This is the story… this is Lorien's Legacy.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	2. Chapter 1: Being Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter One: Being Normal.**

The setting summer sun shone weakly over Florida and while most teenagers were goofing off around in the water or along the beach; a lone teenager sat under one of the many trees away from the mass of crowds. The young woman had brown hair and brown eyes; she would occasionally look up at those who passed her before continuing to read her book with little interest in those around her. The brunette was wearing an orange diamante trim bikini paired with low wedge sandals; she stretched slightly as the warm touched her skin. Her friend, Nicole, raced towards her smiling, "Ava, come on the bonfire's about to start," she called making the other sigh; before she stood up and pulled on her red bandeau beach playsuit before placing her book in her back pack and following Nicole, who was waiting for her. "What were you doing?" Nicole asked as the girl reached her before they started to walk towards the bonfire, where the rest of the teenagers had started to congregate. "Reading and sunbathing," the brunette replied with a shrug before Nicole wrapped her arm around her friend, she knew that she didn't belong here; however it was better than being at home with her parents packing. "I can't believe your leaving; it's like you only just got here," Nicole said making the other girl roll her eyes as they reached the bonfire. "Okay, so who's here?" she asked making Nicole smile before looking over at a group of lads that had just joined the party.

"Well, I do know that Daniel Jones is here; he pulled off some wicked moves on a jet ski earlier," Nicole said while looking over at the dark haired boy who was standing with his friends joking about before they started to make their way over to them. "Oh look he's coming over here," Nicole said before she started to fix her hair as Daniel and his friends reached them; the brunette rolled her eyes as she watched Nicole try and act flirtatiously. "Hello Nicole," Daniel said making the blonde fluttered her eye-lashes while her friend rolled her eyes, Daniel smiled while his friends started to talk with Nicole, who seemed to love their attention more than anything else. "I'm Daniel," he said nodding at Nicole's friend making her smile at him, "Avalon," she replied as she felt a powerful tug within her as he moved closer to her. Daniel nodded as he watched her, "I haven't seen you around before," he commented as the two started to walk away from the group un-noticed by those around them, "I tend to keep to myself; my parents are journalists so we tend to move a lot," Avalon said making Daniel nod before he looked out at the ocean. "I know the feeling my dad's an author," he said simply before looking at the brunette next to him, who nodded still feeling the instant connection she had with him that she had moments before.

Daniel sighed as he felt is phone vibrate before he looked at Avalon, "Nicole?" she asked before looking down the beach at the bonfire that was now in full swing, as Daniel nodded before he started to back towards the pier. "Yep, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully making Avalon shake her head causing him to frown at the idea of not seeing her again; "I'm moving tomorrow," she said with a shrug before making her way back to the bonfire, leaving him behind. Daniel stood silent watching her leave before he called after her; "why don't we swap numbers?" he asked before jogging towards Avalon, who had stopped walking to look at him. Daniel stopped next to her and handed her his phone, "sure," she said before swiftly dialling her number into his phone, and giving it back to him. "I'll see you later; better not keep Nicole waiting…" she said before she started to walk away again, leaving Daniel with a smile on his face before he started to make his way down to the pier where Nicole was waiting for him.

* * *

It was nearly half an hour after Daniel and Nicole had left the party that Avalon felt her heart start to burn. She was sat with a few of her other friends when the pain had started to immerge making her blink back tears and fall silent. She had only felt this pain twice before in her life; the first was when she was nine years old back when she and her parents lived in New York, she had awoken that night screaming in pain unsure what was happening. The next was when she was twelve, she had been on a trip with her school to the Denver Zoo in Colorado; the teacher in charged had panicked when Avalon had started to scream in agony. Her parents passed it off as an un-treatable heart condition that played up every now and then but Avalon knew better, it was something else, something that linked to her past; the past that her parents refused to talk about. Just as the burn started to weaken, Avalon heard Nicole's terrified scream and jumped to her feet racing towards the sound. As she reached the blonde, who was at the water's edge, her hands covering her mouth in shock; Avalon's eyes locked on Daniel who was holding his right ankle which was currently producing a bright light that seemed to draw in more attention than Nicole's scream as the whole party came to a stop while they stared at him. Avalon stood mesmerised at the glow before she heard a voice whisper inside her mind '_help him… hide him from them…'_ it whispered making Avalon shake her head before leaping into action as her other friends tried to comfort Nicole. Avalon rushed to Daniel's side and quickly grabbed on to his arm, "come on it's not safe here," she said before helping Daniel to his feet. Avalon quickly rushed passed the crowd helping Daniel as she went before she grabbed her back pack and the pair left the party behind them; the party-goers were too shocked to move or follow them as they disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Before long the two of them stopped along the forest path that led to Daniel's house, Daniel sat down and looked at Avalon, who leant against the tree across from him. "Why did you help me?" he asked weakly feeling his energy leaving him slowly while Avalon took a deep breath and looked at Daniel, "you need help, and I couldn't just leave you there in pain," she said simply making Daniel nod before he closed his eyes. Avalon closed her own before placing her right on over her heart, the burning was still there but weaker than before, as she opened her eyes she noticed Daniel watching her in concern. "You okay?" he asked noticing that she looked paler than she had the last time he had seen her; Avalon nodded before a rustling of the tree ahead of them court her attention. Daniel sat up slowly as he licked his lips, "Henri," he called out making Avalon jump as a man appeared from the other side of the tree; Henri took one look at Daniel before sighing and looking at Avalon. "You okay?" he asked after a couple of minutes deciding he would ask later about the girl who was with Daniel; "I've been better, Avalon helped me get home," Daniel replied looking at the brunette.

Henri nodded before looking at the brunette carefully; "your name means apples which are often linked with paradise," he said making Avalon sigh as she nodded, she heard this a lot from her friend's parents. "My mother is an Arthurian nut; she wanted something unusual," Avalon replied with a shrug while Daniel smiled softly at her, Henri nodded before he helped Daniel to his feet again. Avalon nodded at the pair before slowly backing off, "So… I better get home," she said making Daniel look at her alarmed before looking at Henri who sighed. "Do you need a lift?" he asked making Avalon shake her head before looking down the main road at her house, "I only live two houses down," she replied confusing both men before she slowly made her way back home leaving them both behind.

* * *

Avalon had managed to avoid any questions from her parents when she returned home; she quickly excused herself claiming that she had some packing still left to do, the brunette had then hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Avalon sighed as she stepped out of her bathroom, she felt refreshed after having taken a shower and it had allowed her to sort out her thoughts about what had happened. Her Egyptian Mau, Midnight, purred as the brunette changed into her diamante playsuit for bed; Avalon sighed as she ran her fingers through the cat's fur before she climbed into her bed and under the covers. Trailing a finger along the 9ct white gold pear shape amethyst & diamond pendant that she'd had since she was a baby; the brunette closed her eyes as she rested a hand on her rapidly beating heart, she knew that something was going on and that her parents were hiding something from her. "Night Avalon," her mother called as she headed to bed with Avalon's father, the brunette curled up in her bed as she prepared for bed; she knew that this would be the last time that she slept here. The brunette swallowed as she looked at her cat, she didn't know what her parents were hiding but for once she wished that they stayed in the same place for longer than a couple of months.

Suddenly Avalon gasped as she rested a hand on her heart, she groaned at the pain that seemed to spike before she heard a voice in her head; "_we will find you Akela_…" the voice said as Midnight mewled concerned for her owner; she clambered onto Avalon's lap and tried to comfort her. Tears filled Avalon's eyes as she realised what was happening, she'd been having strange dreams most of her life; sometime they were about a world that she didn't even know and people that she had never met. Avalon cuddled her cat close as she looked out of her window, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that when she moved to Ohio, everything was going to change. "Maybe I'll finally learn the truth," Avalon mused as she turned off her bedside light as she tried to settle down to sleep; she knew better than to tell her parents about what had just happened, they usually just dismissed her when she tried to tell them about what she had seen. Midnight watched as her owner fall asleep before she climbed away from the brunette and looked out of the window, the cat looked to the sky as if searching for something before meowing sadly as she focused on a set of stars; she knew that she had a duty and that one day Avalon would understand what was happening to her. Midnight purred softly as she looked at the brunette, who was peacefully unaware that the fate of an entire world rested on her shoulders.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye.**

Waking up the next morning, Avalon listened to the sound of her parents as they finished packing up their bedroom; the brunette lay quietly in bed until her mother called for her. Avalon sat up slowly before she ran a hand through her hair; Midnight stretched before looking up at her and meowed softly as she walked towards her owner, she rubbed herself up against the brunette, who grinned and scratched behind the cat's ears. Avalon dressed in a cream embellished T-shirt and black skinny leather trousers paired black western boots; she thought briefly about what had happened the night before and the voice that she had heard. The brunette shook her head as disappeared talking to her parents about what had happened; Avalon looked at herself in the mirror before she headed downstairs and into the kitchen with Midnight following her. As she reached the kitchen Avalon was surprised to see her mother stood there, "Morning Mum," she greeted before heading over to the toaster while Lillian Halliwell continued to pack the last of cupboards contents into a box for the moving van. Lillian looked at her daughter and smiled as she watched her for a moment; she sighed knowing that they had done the right thing keeping the truth from her.

"Where's dad?" Avalon asked as Lillian sealed the box in front of her shut; before she turned to Avalon and watched her wondering if she would ever learn the truth about whom she really was. "Outside he's making sure that the moving people know where they are going," Lillian replied before setting the box on the kitchen table before they heard the front door open and close. "Where are my beautiful ladies?" called a voice, before a man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in the kitchen doorway smiling. Avalon rolled her eyes as her parents kissed before she turned back to her toast, "everything packed?" he asked looked at his daughter making Avalon nod before she disappeared out of the room. Lillian smiled before giving her husband, James, a kiss again; "I can't wait to be out of here," she said before looking out the kitchen window at the back-ward. James sighed before hugging his wife; "I know," he whispered before a knock at the door pulled him away from his wife.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he watched Henri start to pack what he could from their home of two years before he pushed himself out of the couch; after Avalon had left them last time Henri had demanded to know what had happened, to say the least Henri wasn't happy. Daniel pulled on a grey hoody and made his way to the door, "I'm going to see Avalon," he called before swiftly making his way out of the house. Daniel shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and swiftly started to make his way down the street towards Avalon's house which currently had a moving van parked outside of it. After last night when Avalon had helped him get home, she was all Daniel could think about; and then there was that connection they both seemed to share, he knew she felt it as well. Daniel wished that he had meet Avalon when he'd first moved to Florida then he wouldn't feel guilty about going round to her house just to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened; not only for his and Henri's safety but for her own as well. Daniel knocked on Avalon's front door and took a deep breath before a man opened the door; Daniel could only assume that this was Avalon's father.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Avalon's, is she home?" Daniel asked trying to ignore the look that Avalon's father gave her; he knew that the older man was suspicious and Daniel knew that he had every right to be. James nodded as he eyed the young man in front of him before he shouted up the stairs, "Ava, there's a boy at the door for you," he shouted before Avalon appeared at the top of the stairs looking annoyed. The brunette rolled her eyes as she hurried down the stairs, "Thanks dad," she said as she approached the door; James rolled his eyes before he headed into the kitchen to move the boxes. "Hello," Avalon greeted when she saw it was Daniel at the door, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that she'd be seeing him again. "Let's go upstairs," she said before leading Daniel away from where he parents could spy on them; they were always suspicious about boys coming around to see their daughter. When they reached Avalon's room, Daniel sighed as he sat on the bed and Avalon sat on her desk before they heard a voice shout up the stairs. "Leave the bedroom door open," Lillian shouted up the stairs, Avalon rolled her eyes before shouting down the stairs that she had; Daniel chuckled at how normal Avalon's life was and what he would give to have a life like that. "I just wanted to thank you for last night, most people would have just left me there," Daniel said while Avalon shrugged as Midnight made her way into the room.

"I'm not like most people," she replied as Midnight jumped upon her lap and started to purr, the brunette ran her fingers through the cat's fur; she knew that Daniel was here to more than thank her. Daniel nodded before taking a deep breath. "Could you do me one more favour and not tell anyone about what happened?" he asked, knowing that it would be for the best if Avalon didn't say anything; she would be protecting herself from the coming Mogadorians that would be looking for him and Henri. Avalon nodded her head as she watched Daniel for a moment, "sure, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway," she said while Midnight watched Daniel with interest. Daniel smiled at Avalon before he ran a hand through his hair, "so where are you moving to?" he asked making her roll her eyes as she remembered that she was moving again; she hated that she didn't have much of a life because her parents continuously moved around. "Somewhere in Ohio, my parents haven't said much about it," Avalon replied making Daniel smile and nod his head, it was the same for him when he and Henri had to move all the time; Avalon was like a kindred spirit to him. "So how come I've never seen you around?" he asked while Midnight started to get comfortable on Avalon's knee, he watched the cat that seemed to be staring at him.

"I'm just quiet I guess," she said with a shrug as she watched Daniel, Avalon hated the fact that he had finally noticed her and now she was moving to up north to Ohio. Daniel and Avalon talked for a while before the brunette's mother called for her, Avalon smiled sadly at Daniel as she realised that it was time for her to leave. "I guess you'll be leaving Half-Moon Bay as well after last night," she said making Daniel nod as they both started to make their way down stairs; he was a little disappointed that he couldn't spend more time getting to know Avalon, he hoped that one day that he would see her again. "So this is goodbye?" Daniel said softly as they stepped out of the house where James and Lillian were waiting for their daughter; Avalon shook her head as she stopped next to Daniel. "Nope, this is a… I'll see you soon," the brunette said making Daniel chuckle and nod his head, Midnight purred in Avalon's arms as she smiled at the young man before her. "Then I will look forward to that day," Daniel said as he looked at Avalon, she nodded her head before her father cleared his throat annoyed; it was clear that he wanted to get on the road before it got dark. Avalon smiled at Daniel before she kissed his cheek and walked away, she knew that they would be seeing each other again; there was something in her gut that told her so.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	4. Chapter 3: A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Start.**

After over a day and a half stuck on the road, Avalon was happy when her parents finally pulled up at their new home; the brunette had hated spending so much time with her parents. Lillian smiled as she climbed out of the car, and stretched slightly before she turned and looked at her daughter; "so what do you think?" she asked as Avalon climbed out of the car stretching as she went, the brunette paused for a moment as she looked at the house that would be her home for now. Avalon didn't know why her parents continually insisted on buying a new house every time that they moved somewhere; they would only end up selling it again when they moved. "It's nice," she replied before turning and picking up her back pack as Midnight climbed out of the car and started to sniff around. James smiled as he unlocked the front door while Avalon looked at the trees that surround the house and sighed; _'another remote place,' _she thought before she slowly made her way into the house. Upon entering her new home, Avalon smiled before turning to her parents "Mum's going to attempt to paint again, isn't she?" she asked making her father laugh while her mother turned bright red with embarrassment. James shook his head as he smiled before looking at his daughter, "Yes, and don't sulk when she paints your room pink," he joked while Avalon rolled her eyes before tilting her head in question. The brunette looked at the house, "Where is my room?" she asked while her parents smiled at each other before James wrapped his arms around Lillian; Avalon rolled her eyes as she watched her parents.

"Well, we thought that since we'll be staying here till you graduate, that maybe you'd like to have the attic and decorate it yourself?" Lillian said while Avalon started to smile before she hugged her parents and dashed up the stairs. James laughed before he and Lillian moved away from the front door and looked around the room, "do you think she suspects anything?" Lillian asked as they entered the kitchen; she hated to think what they would do if she learnt the truth about her heritage. James sighed and pressed a kiss to Lillian's head "of course not, if we're lucky she's become a Cêpan not a Garde," he said before hugging his wife, who smiled sadly shaking her head; her family had been all Garde and it didn't seem possible for Avalon not to be one. "If only that was possible," she whispered burying her head into James shoulder as he continued to hug her in comfort; sooner or later their lie would be revealed. Avalon smiled as she slowly entered her new room, the room which was a painted in pastel blue colour and had pine wood furniture dotted around the room. Midnight had already settled herself onto Avalon's new bed, looking up at her owner with green eyes that seemed to understand Avalon.

"Well, this is us," Avalon said before settling her back pack on the bed and slowly sitting down next to it, Midnight purred before standing and rubbing herself against Avalon who smiled before rubbing behind Midnight's ears. "Best go get the rest of my stuff," Avalon murmured before she stood and slowly started to make her way down the stairs a faint smile on her face, "maybe I'll learn the truth about my abilities here," she whispered to herself hopefully, before she continued down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Avalon couldn't help but be relieved that that her father had brought in her suitcases for her so that she didn't have to go back outside. Avalon grinned before picking up her two suitcases and heading back upstairs; as she went she could hear the sound of the moving van pulling up to the house, making her groan knowing it would cause her several more trips up and down the stairs with the heavy boxes before she was finished.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel was currently at a motel on his way to Paradise, Ohio, where he and Henri would be living; as Henri set about forging new documents for himself and Daniel, since they were becoming Henri and John Smith. Daniel was dying his black hair, blonde meaning he wouldn't look like Daniel Jones and would become John Smith from Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Henri sighed before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, while Daniel started to apply the dye to his hair "Goodbye Daniel Jones, it was nice being you," he muttered making Henri smile before standing up from the table. Henri sighed before looking out of the window of their room, "do you think Avalon's okay?" John asked as he looked Henri, who looked back at his 'son'. "She'll be fine, the Mogadorians aren't after her," he said calmly, making John nodded before he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but worry about the brunette, who had unwittingly put herself in danger by helping him that day; Daniel's friends weren't the kind to keep quiet about what they had seen and if the Mogadorians did come looking they would not only mention his name but hers as well. And while Daniel Jones would no longer exist, Avalon Halliwell would. John closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "I hope so," he whispered making Henri look at him concerned however he didn't say anything before looking at the clock on the wall. "Go wash that stuff off, we have to be out of here soon," he said making John nod before he headed into the bathroom and started to wash off the dye. Henri sighed as he continued to work on the new documents, he hoped that John hadn't fallen for a human; it was dangerous enough now that Number Three had been killed meaning that the Mogadorians would be coming after him and John next. But if John started to grow attached to a human, it would make him even less aware of the dangers around him; making him more of a target for the Mogadorians.

* * *

The next day Avalon was less than pleased to learn she had to attend school on her second day of living in Paradise; the brunette was wearing T-shirt with plunge neck and high waisted black skinny jeans paired with brown biker boots. Avalon sighed as her dad pulled up outside Paradise High School before looking at the school; from where she sat in the car, Avalon could see the school clicks that divided the school. From the Goth's and the Skater's to the cheerleaders and the jocks, Avalon couldn't help but roll her eyes at the similarity to the other schools she had attended. "Great," she muttered knowing that she would stand out workout having anyone to hang out with, James chuckled before ruffling Avalon's hair "have fun kiddo," he teased as he ruffled her hair making Avalon groan before she climbed out of the car after she had collected her brown backpack. "Your mum's picking you up after school, I have to head to Lima for a few hours," James said as Avalon leant back against the car looking at him through the window; she knew that they were hiding something from her.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home," Avalon said smiling before she started towards her new school, as she went she couldn't help but notice a girl that moved between each of the clicks taking photos as she went before she spotted Avalon and smiled at her. Avalon smiled back before slipping into the reception area of the corridor, moments after Avalon had entered the office she heard someone follow after her. "Hello," a voice said cheerfully making Avalon look behind her to where the girl with the camera stood, taking her in Avalon couldn't help but think she looked familiar; she had straight blonde hair that went passed her shoulders and soft blue eyes that smiled. "Hi, I'm Avalon Halliwell," Avalon said introducing herself while the girl moved towards her and the receptionist started to look for Avalon's details. "Sarah Hart, so you're the new girl? Any idea who the new boy might be?" Sarah asked making Avalon shrug slightly before the receptionist handed Avalon her new locker number and class timetable. Sarah smiled sweetly before nodding to the receptionist and started to lead Avalon to her locker, "so who's who here?" Avalon asked as she noticed one of the jocks was watching the pair with interest; the brunette knew from experience that that was going to be a good thing.

"Well the jock watching us, is my ex-boyfriend Mark James, he's the head guy here," Sarah said making Avalon nod before they slowly continued down the corridor towards Avalon's locker. "So he's an egotistical jerk then," Avalon stated making Sarah laughed lightly before stopping beside a locker; the blonde was already being to like the brunette who she could see becoming her best friend. "I like you, you're not like the other girls here," Sarah said with a smile, it had been a while since anyone had treated her nicely since her break-up with Mark; she had been an outcast since she had stopped being a cheerleader. "Well, I aim to please," Avalon said while Sarah snapped a quick photograph of Avalon, the brunette looked at her oddly as she opened her new locker which was completely empty. "I'm the school's photographer, so Ava, what's your first class?" Sarah explained, she was glad to finally have some company, who wouldn't judge her for her past. Avalon bit her lip as she searched for her new time-table, Sarah waited patiently as the brunette found the piece of paper; "English with Ms. Fabrey," the brunette said knowing that this year was going to be different from her last. Sarah grinned excitedly as Avalon closed her locker, "Great… I have the same class," the blonde said before she linked arms with Avalon so that they could walk to class together. Avalon didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this year was going to change everything for her; there was something about Paradise that would bring everything hidden to light.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting John Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meeting John Smith.**

It had been nearly a week since Avalon had started school in Paradise, during which John had settled in and prepared to start his new school; he and Henri were currently sat in the truck facing the school watching the students pour into the entrance. Henri sighed before turning to John; "remember, don't show anyone how intelligent you really are, and try to blend in," he said while John started to pick up his bag, Henri sighed looking at his 'son' who nodded once before he climbed out of the car. "And remember; be ready for your legacies. They will appear any day now, I'm only one phone call away," Henri continued while John, who shouldered his bag, nodded before he shut the door and walked away without a word, making Henri frown "what's the bet he wasn't even listening," he muttered before turning the car back on and driving away. John sighed as he walked up the stairs and into the school, lucky blending in with the crowd around him; he knew the rules all too well after attending 15 or 20 other schools in the past few years. He never stayed long enough to make friends like he did in California. As John walked down the main corridor he spotted two girls moving between the clicks, the first was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes that was taking pictures of people as she passed while the other was someone John hadn't expected to see again. He stood frozen for a second before shaking his head and diving into the office; unaware that he had caught the attention of both of the girls however only one of them followed him, the other headed away towards her locker shaking her head.

* * *

As John stood in the office waiting to receive his timetable, he couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on him "You must be the new kid," a soft voice said making John jump before turning around to face the voice. As he turned around he was surprised to come face to face with the blonde with the camera from the corridor; "yes that's me, John Smith," he said making the girl smile before holding out her hand for him to shake. She watched him closely before she replied to him, "Sarah Hart," she replied making him smile back. John quickly turned and thanked the receptionist as she handed him, his timetable and locker number, "let's see… ah locker 234," Sarah said before leading John from the reception and down the corridor. "So where did you move from?" she asked as they walked down the corridor ignoring the glares from Mark and his friends which caught John's attention. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be staying of the radar here, "Santa Fe, New Mexico," John replied with ease before he spotted the brunette that had been with Sarah before, as they moved closer he noticed that Sarah smiled before pointing to his locker. "This is you, and this is my good friend Ava, she moved here last week from Florida," Sarah said as she nodded at the brunette who was wearing a red tape back crop top and kick flare jeans in mid stonewash paired with black platform shoe boots and a beige utility satchel. Avalon looked at John; however she was pleasantly surprised to see Daniel from back in California standing before her.

"Ava, this is John; he just moved here from Santa Fe," Sarah said taking no notice of the stunned look on both of their faces, Avalon cleared her throat before looking at John "it's nice to meet you," Avalon replied before she noticed that Sarah wasn't paying attention to them anymore, it was a few more seconds before she darted away. No sooner than Sarah was out of hearing range than the pair let out a sigh of relief, "so your name's John now?" Avalon asked making John smile before he opened his own locker. He was pleased to see her again and it made things better that she hadn't said anything about having met him in Florida to Sarah; "My dad thought it would be easier to avoid being recognised after what happened back in California," he lied simply, not sure if he should call Henri, making Avalon nod before she closed her own locker. "Makes perfect sense," she replied picking up her bag and smiling, John nodded before he noticed Mark was watching the pair, a frown firmly set on his face. John looked thoughtful for a minute before making a decision he knew Henri, would hate. "Could you help me find my first class?" he asked making Avalon nod, if he wanted to stay in Paradise and have friends; why couldn't he start with someone he already knew.

* * *

By the time fourth period Astronomy came round, John had been introduced to Sam Goode, one of Avalon's other friends; he was just as mysterious as Avalon in some ways but John enjoyed his company. John was currently seated next to Avalon, since it was the second class they shared that day, with Sam sitting in front of them writing notes. Avalon had started to feel ill, at the start of the lesson, and was sitting quietly when she was hit with a sense of vertigo. Since John was sat next to the brunette, he was the first to notice how pale she had turned, since the start of the class but since she was now swaying slightly he had to react. "Mrs. Burton, may I take Avalon to the nurse? She looks like she's going to faint," John asked before he moved to steady the swaying brunette; while Sam watched the pair with worry. Mrs. Burton looked at the pair before nodding repeatedly "of course Mr. Smith," she replied before hastily moving to open the door for the pair. John nodded before gently helping Avalon to her feet and leading her from the room. No sooner where the pair out of the room and sight of any teachers or students, Avalon pulled away from John and leant against a locker to support herself. John sighed before looking down the corridor, "I'll be fine," she whispered hoping that the 'episode' would be over quicker than the others before it.

John raised his eyebrow and looked back at Avalon; who slowly slide down the locker and onto the cool floor below. "No offence Avalon, but you look like the living dead; plus I sort of owe you for helping that day," he muttered before taking a deep breath knowing that what he was about to do wasn't going to make her happy. And he was right no sooner as he had bent down and picked Avalon up bridal style, than the brunette had started to gently push herself away from him with what little energy she had. John chuckled softly before he slowly stood and started to make his way towards the nurse office carrying Avalon. The brunette sighed as she accepted her fate, it was too late anyway this 'episode' was the worst yet; "you are different from everybody else, John, don't worry your secrets safe with me though; one day you'll be able to go home," she rambled before losing consciousness. John stopped walking upon hearing what Avalon had said and looked down at her in shock, it wasn't possible for her to know the truth and yet the way she spoke it was obvious that she did. John sighed before shaking his head; he was going to have to tell Henri, who wouldn't be happy that John hadn't informed him that Avalon was here. But John knew there was something different about Avalon than the other humans, he had ever encountered; he just had to hang around long enough to find out what it was.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	6. Chapter 5: A Family Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Family Affair.**

Avalon groaned as she woke up after her 'episode', she listened for a moment before realising that the house was empty; the brunette was dressed in her blue stripe nightwear set instead of her clothes that she had worn for school. Avalon slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and sighed as she ran her hands through her hair; she knew that her parents had probably left her alone again. The brunette shook her head a little annoyed that her parents had again left her alone after her 'episode', pushing herself out of bed; Avalon shivered as her feet touched the cold floor before she headed downstairs to make herself something to eat. Entering the kitchen, Avalon sighed as she spotted a note from her mother telling her that they would be gone until tomorrow since they had some business to take care of. Avalon sighed before looking out of the window, "why can't I be normal?" she asked herself before slowly making her way into the living room and settling herself on the couch. As she sat there in silence, her fingers made their way to the necklace that hung around her neck before she gently tugged on it and looked at the light purple crystal that was attached to it. Avalon looked at the crystal before sighing as her finger ran along its smooth sides and smiled as it weakly glowed; Midnight looked at her owner and purred before climbing stealthy onto Avalon's lap. Avalon smiled before stroking Midnight behind her ears, "if only you could talk Midnight, you'd tell me the truth about my past," she whispered, Midnight purred before settling herself on Avalon's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

Henri, as John had expected, wasn't happy about what Avalon had said to John; he knew that he'd had a bad feeling about the brunette. "Are you sure?" Henri asked for the hundredth time making John sigh before looking at his guardian; he knew that Henri was just trying to protect him but he didn't know what it was about Avalon, but he didn't want to walk away. "Yes, it was like she was reassuring me before she passed out," he said while Henri groaned before looking at John, who couldn't help but smile. They were currently on their way up to Avalon's house, Henri was insistent that he had to meet her parents; and John wanted to check how Avalon was. "What are her parent's names?" Henri asked as they drove down the winding road, John looked at his guardian; he didn't know how that information helped them now. "Lillian and James Halliwell," he replied before Henri pulled the car to a stop and pulled open the glove compartment and searched through it until he found a picture. John looked at his guardian confused before Henri thrust the photo into his hands. "Are they Avalon's parents?" he asked breathlessly making John frown before he looked down at the photograph. After a few seconds, John nodded making Henri sigh in relief as he looked at his young charge, "who are they?" John asked as Henri started the car again; thought rushing through his head as he tried to think. "She is my sister and he is my brother-in-law," Henri replied making John look back down at the photo in surprise; he didn't know much about Henri's life before the invasion so it was a surprise to hear about his family now.

Henri, however, didn't look so pleased about this revelation; John noticed the change in his behaviour and asked him about it making Henri frown more before he started to explain. "Lillian and James disappeared moments before the Mogadorians attacked Lorien along with several others; until now I thought they had died during the first assault but it appears they escaped and came here to earth," Henri said as he wondered how his sister had survived. John nodded unsure he wanted to meet other Lorien's, who by what Henri had said had abandoned Lorien in its hour of need; Henri started the car back up before continuing on their way. "If they're from Lorien and Avalon is their daughter; wouldn't that make her a Loric?" John asked Henri looked at him in surprise, he hadn't thought about that fact; however something bothered him if he was right about Lillian and James. "I don't know, Lillian was diagnosed with some rare disease when she was little and she had to have extensive surgery on her ovaries," Henri breathed confusing John who had to work out what that could mean. After a few minutes, John looked at Henri, "so Lillian couldn't have kids?" John breathed making Henri nod; this left them with one very big question.

* * *

Avalon was awoken from her sleep by a noise in the kitchen, making her jump before she realised that Midnight was no longer on her lap; she was dressed in a white blouse with drop collar in silver dotty digits print and denim hot pants, she had been home alone and had fallen asleep on the couch. The brunette sat up slowly before she stood and walked towards the door to the kitchen; as she entered the room, Avalon was surprised to see her mother at the kitchen counter making some lunch. "Morning," Lillian greeted before setting a sandwich on the table for her; Avalon looked at her mother cautiously as she moved about. "I didn't think you would be back this early," Avalon said confused as she realised that her mother was back alone, the brunette sat down at the kitchen table. "No, I dropped him off before I came back," she said sitting across from her daughter; Avalon nodded before slowly picking at her sandwich. Lillian sighed looking at the young woman before her, where had the little girl she had cared for had gone; the child she had brought from Lorien. "So how do you feel?" Lillian asked making Avalon look at her before she shrugged, Lillian smiled not knowing what to say; she hated that her daughter was growing up so quickly. After a few minutes of silence, the two of them jumped at the sound of someone knocking on their door; Lillian frowned she knew they weren't expecting any visitors. "Avalon, go hid in one of the closets," Lillian ordered before pulling her Lorien Blade out of its hiding place in the kitchen. Avalon nodded knowing the drill before she ducked out of the room and made her way upstairs; her parents might have hid the truth from her but they had prepared her for what was going to happen.

As soon as Avalon was out of sight, Lillian slowly made her way towards the front door; she knew her life wasn't as important as the young female Garde's that was currently hiding somewhere within their home. Lillian sighed before pulling the blade behind her before she pulled open the door and prepared for the attack. "Lillian?" a familiar voice asked making her freeze in shock, before she looked at the man before her; she couldn't believe that her older brother was here alive. "Henri," Lillian whispered in awe as she stared at him for a moment, he smiled at her before he pulled her into a hug; Lillian blinked back tears as she hugged him close. Lillian smiled before slowly she pulled away before looking at the young Garde; Henri followed her gaze "this is Four," he said making Lillian look at him in surprised before a guilty feeling welled in her chest. Lillian moved to allow the two men inside before she took a deep breath; she knew she had some explaining to do. "Maybe Four should go and find Avalon, I sent her to hide; don't mention _anything_ about Lorien to her," Lillian said wanting to discuss Avalon's heritage and true identity without the two young Garde's learning the truth. John nodded before he disappeared upstairs, Lillian sighed before looking at Henri; "there is so much I have to tell you," she said sadly before leading Henri into the kitchen.

* * *

Avalon licked her lips as she listened silently for anyone coming up the stairs, she held her breath as she heard movement outside of her hiding place; she knew that whoever this was it wasn't one of her parents. John slowly moved around the upstairs of the house, not sure where he should start looking for the brunette, who was hiding; he didn't know much about Avalon but he knew that she was somewhere hidden and was probably aware that he was here. John sighed stopping in the hallway, he wasn't sure what happened next but he was pinned to the floor on his back with something sitting on his chest; he blinked surprised as he looked at Avalon who was pinning him to the floor. Avalon stared down shocked to see John beneath her, she didn't know who she had expected to find beneath her but it hadn't been him; "John, what are you doing here?" she asked before slowly pushing herself up and off of him. He smiled at her as he sat up before Avalon offered him her hand so that she could help him stand; "Your mum sent me to look for you," John replied before Avalon helped him to his feet, they both tried to ignore the charge that seemed to waken when they touched.

Heading downstairs, Lillian shifted nervously as she looked at her daughter while Henri frowned; he knew that his sister was hiding a dark secret, something that would change the way that this battle was being fought against the Mogadorians. "Avalon, why don't you and John go out for a while," Lillian said as she looked at her brother, she knew that it was time for him to tell him the truth about what had happened when Lorien had fallen. Avalon nodded her head, she didn't know what to think of the sudden arrival of John and Henri but she had a feeling that it was related to her parents' secret; the brunette followed John out of the house before Lillian turned to look at Henri. She sighed as she watched her brother for a moment, "I think you owe me an explanation… I have thought you were dead for the last eleven years," Henri said as he stared at his sister; the destruction of Lorien had took its toll on him and now he wanted an explanation. Lillian sighed as she showed her brother into the kitchen, she knew that he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	7. Chapter 6: The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Connection.**

Lillian prepared her and Henri a drink as she felt her older brother watch her, she knew that she had yet to answer his question; he frowned as he watched his sister wondering when he would get answers. "So Halliwell?" he said wondering why his sister had chosen such an unusual name even when the Mogadorians were looking for them; they were meant to be in hiding and yet she was standing out as much as possible. Lillian smiled before looking at her brother, "when we first arrived on Earth, I watched some TV show called Charmed; I really enjoyed it so James thought it would be a good idea to use it as our last name," she said simply with a shrug as she moved to set his drink in front of him. Lillian sat down in front of her brother and sipped on her drink before she continued speaking, "And since the Mogadorians have no idea that we are from Lorien; we never change our names," Lillian said proudly as a look of horror filled Henri's face. The Cêpan had never thought that his younger sister would be so stupid, even if there weren't any signs that the Mogadorians were currently following them; it wouldn't take long for them to learn the truth and come after them. "Lillian, do you know how irresponsible that is? The Mogadorians could have or will figure it out then where does that leave you," he snapped while his sister rolled her eyes; she remembered how much Henri used to treat her like a little child back on Lorien. "You think you're much safer?" Lillian snapped back in return, she wasn't going to let her older brother tell her off; she had come so far from when she was back on Lorien and she was happy. Lillian rolled her eyes before pushing herself away from the table and walked away, Henri sighed before looking at the stubborn woman before him; he needed answers, he needed the truth. Henri slowly made his way towards her and locked eyes with Lillian, "I know Avalon isn't your daughter, Lilly, who is she?" he asked making tears form in his sister's brown eyes at her childhood nick-name before she sighed; Henri was in for one hell of a shock.

* * *

Avalon and John walked silently side by side as they walked through the forest that surrounded Avalon's home. The brunette's words from earlier rang in John's ears making him sigh and look at her, "what did you mean when you said that stuff yesterday?" he asked making Avalon look at him confused. The two slowed down their walk as the brunette tried to figure out what he was talking about, "what stuff?" she asked confused as she moved in front of him bring them to a stop. John ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, "You said some stuff before you passed out," he replied making Avalon looked surprised as she tried to remember but failed. It took a few more minutes before John realised what was happening, "you don't remember?" he asked breathlessly making Avalon nod her head, before they continued to walk; as they did they came across a river with a white wooden bridge with a thatched roof. Avalon stopped in the middle and looked at the river as it flowed under them; John smiled before leaning against the side of the bridge and looked at Avalon. "Let's play twenty questions," she said suddenly making John look at her surprised before he nodded, he hadn't expected her to suggest something like that. "Okay… I'll go first. What is your favourite colour?" John asked making Avalon laugh slightly before she looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I have to say it's blue," she replied before moving back in the direction towards her home, John smiled before he gently taking Avalon's hand. Avalon looked at John, who gently pulled Avalon back to him, before she could ask what was wrong, Avalon's brown eyes locked with John's deep blue ones. Avalon gasped as she felt connection with John that she had felt when they first met. "We should be heading back," Avalon found herself whispering unable to break her gaze from John's; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. John nodded speechlessly before he gently allowed one of his hands to brush a strand of hair behind Avalon's ear. Before either of the pair could comprehend what was about to happen, John slowly leant forward and pressed his lips to Avalon's while her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Avalon slowly felt John pull away from her, the brunette smiled before she breathlessly rested her forehead against his cheek not wanting to open her eyes. John smiled to himself as he felt his connection with Avalon strength, opening his eyes John couldn't help but frown as he noticed the sky starting to get dark. "We should head back," John whispered knowing that it would end the special moment between them. Avalon sighed before she nodded in agreement, "I guess," she replied before slowly pulling away from John who kissed her gently one last time. Avalon allowed him to take her hand as he led her back towards her home. Neither of them could stop the smiles that graced their faces and were completely unaware of what was happening back at the house.

* * *

Henri looked at his sister confused, "Lillian?" he asked trying to comfit her as she cried. Lillian smiled sadly before sitting down in the living room; "it's a long and complicated story so I need you to listen before you ask any questions," she said making Henri nod before he too sat down. Lillian sighed before looking at her brother, "As you know, me and James worked with the Council before the Mogadorians attacked. We worked closely with Lady Adela as her personal assistant and guard," Lillian said remembering her life before the invasion making Henri nod. "I don't know how, but the council discover the plans for the invasion weeks before attack but didn't tell anyone. They just started to plan what would be done about it, it was Lady Adela and Pittacus Lore who came up with the plan of sending children here to earth," she continued while Henri listened patiently to her tale. Lillian sighed as she looked down at her hands, "Pittacus organised the Nine of you while Lady Adela personally selected children based on their powers; meaning altogether there were around eighteen Garde's being raised on earth. However Lady Adela knew the council would be wiped out during the invasion so she ensured that her granddaughter Akela was one of those she sent to Earth, so that there was at least someone from the council present when Lorien is rebuilt," Lillian said making Henri nod before he looked at his sister confused; his gut feeling that his sister had done something stupid becoming stronger. "Lil, what does this have to do with Avalon?" he asked making Lillian smile at him; she knew that it was time to drop the bomb on him, "Henri, Avalon is Akela," she said making Henri stare at her in shock.

* * *

Henri sat silently for a few moments before he looked at his sister, so many questions raced through his head; he couldn't quite believe what his sister had told him. "If Avalon is Akela, then why isn't she being raised by her Cêpan, Lisa?" he asked remembering that Lady Adela's first cousin was Akela's Cêpan. It was then that Lillian started to look guilty, making Henri look at his sister concerned; "Lillian, where is Lisa?" he demanded before Lillian stood and walked towards the living room window. "Before the ship, the other Garde's left Lorien; James and I saw Lisa screaming at Akela. She was so small, Henri, it just wasn't far; Lisa hated children while me and James were cursed with never being able to have our own," she said making Henri look at his sister in horror as it slowly started to sink in that his sister and her husband had done something horrible to Lisa. "Lillian?" he breathed not liking were this was going; he didn't want to believe that his sister had done something to the Cêpan. Lillian smiled fondly as if remembering her wedding day, "James confronted her while I calmed Akela; she made a grab for the child but we pushed her back. It was an accident really but she slipped," Lillian said with a shrug while Henri grew pale. Henri swallowed before he looked at his sister "she was died so James and I took her place on the ship; Akela was safe and I got the child I wanted," Lillian said making Henri look at the woman before him; he couldn't believe that his sister had done something like this, that she had stolen Akela away and had lied about it all. Henri slowly backed away from her, Lillian sighed before looking at her brother, "I'm sorry Henri," she whispered while the pair stood in silence at her admission.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	8. Chapter 7: Legacy and Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Legacy and Loss.**

Upon returning to Avalon's home, John and Avalon were greeted to the sight of Henri sitting in his car waiting for John; the two looked at one another as they wondered about what had happened. "I wonder what happened," Avalon said concerned as she spotted Lillian looking through the blinds at the car, she had a feeling that her mother was responsible for whatever had happened. The driver's side window rolled down allowing Henri to speak with the two of them, but it was clear that he wasn't happy. "Get in the car, John," Henri said making the pair jump, before they looked at Henri was knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Avalon looked at John, who rolled his eyes quickly turning to the brunette beside him and gave her a small kiss before Henri beeped the car horn making the pair jump apart. John turned and glared at his Cêpan then he looked at Avalon, who slowly backed towards her house with a smile on her face, "I'll see you at school," she called making John smile at her words and nod. John made his way towards the car, a glare set upon his face at Henri; who didn't even look at him as he quickly pulled out of the Halliwell's driveway. Avalon, meanwhile, headed inside and was surprised to find her mother having a glass of red wine; it was clear that Lillian was crying. "Are you okay?" Avalon asked concerned making her mother stiff and wipe away her tears before turning to face her daughter, the guilt of lying to her all those years starting to catch up with her. "Of course sweetheart," she replied simply before downing the last of her wine and moving to pour herself another glass, Avalon frowned but nodded anyway before slowly moving out of the room.

* * *

Henri slammed his car door shut and stormed into the house after he and John had returned home. John sighed before he climbed out of the car and followed after Henri, who was pacing in the living room a frown set upon his face. "What happened?" John asked warily having never seen Henri like this. Henri sighed before rubbing his eyes in grief of what he had discovered, "I think you need to sit down John," he said before looking at the young Garde. John nodded before taking a seat in front of his Cêpan, who still seemed greatly distressed; it was clear that whatever had happened between him and Lillian had caused a lot of problems for Henri. Henri took a deep breath before he started to explain what Lillian had told him, while John listened patiently to what he was being told. Henri watched his Garde silently when he finished, he knew that it was a lot to take in and it made him wonder how John would react to the news that he had finally met someone from his own planet. "So Avalon, is really a Garde from Lorien?" John said quietly trying to wrap his head around what Henri had said; he knew that this explained the feelings that he got whenever he was around the brunette. Henri nodded before tilting his head in question, "what happened while you and Avalon were alone?" he asked making John snap his head and look at his Cêpan in surprise before a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

* * *

John wasn't surprised the next morning that Avalon hadn't turned up at school, he had figured that after Lillian and Henri talk yesterday; Lillian would attempt to keep Avalon away from him and Henri for as long as possible. It was now John's fourth class of the day and John was in Astronomy sitting next to Sam, who was avidly taking notes of what Mrs. Burton was saying. John slowly closed his fists as a slightly glow started to form in the palm of his hands, he couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened to one of the other Lorien's. John swallowed desperately as he started to sweat as his body temperature had started to rise, it took him a few minutes before he realised that his first legacy was forming. After sending a quick text to Henri saying he need to come to the school; John felt a wave of dizziness hit him before he looked down at his palms again seeing that they were now glowing a bright light. John sighed before making a mad dash making several students stare as he disappeared out the door and out into the corridor. Not sure where he got the idea from John dived into a closet and slammed the door shut behind him before he looked at his hands that were now shining brightly; John looked at his hands in shock before dumping his hands into a mop bucket. No soon as his hands touched the water than it started to bubble and boil, the sweat now sleek on his body John found himself praying that Henri would be here soon as darkness consumed him.

"John?" a voice called causing John to wake from his slumber, upon opening his eyes he came face to face with a relieved Henri; he blinked as he pushed himself up before remembering what had happened. "Thank Lorien; you're lucky I was pulling some weeds from the garden," Henri muttered looking at the lights that were still shining from his hands. John looked at Henri, who smiled at him before pulling out a pair of gardening gloves and handing them to John. John smiled weakly before he pulled the gloves on as he did Henri smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get out of here," Henri said before helping John to stand. They were soon out in the corridor were several students were whispering between themselves about John's red faced appearance, Sarah was also outside the closet holding John's bag which she passed to Henri as she looked at John concerned. Mark stood a little away from the crowd with his friends watching Henri help John along the corridor, John could see that he was frowning unhappy as Sarah walked along the corridor with them until they reached the front entrance to the school. Henri quickly helped John into the car before rushing round to his side, as soon as he had fastened his seat belt Henri pulled out of the School car park.

"You should keep those on till we get home," Henri said referring to the gloves that John was now picking at. John nodded as he continued to look at his gloved hands; he didn't know what had happened but he guessed that this was one of his legacies. "So I'll be able to shoot laser beams from my hands now?" John asked making Henri laugh and shake his head, he knew that the younger Loric was a little shocked that this had happened; however it was clear that it couldn't have come at a better time. "That'd be nice, but no I'll explain when we get home," Henri said smiling while John looked confused, wondering what the beams in his hands could possibly mean.

* * *

Upon arriving home, John and Henri settled themselves into the living room before Henri started to talk, "Do you know what you have?" he asked simply while John pealed the gloves off so that he could look at his hands; they were no longer shining bright lights. "Light's in my hands," John replied making Henri smile before he looked down at John's hand; he knew that when they had left Lorien, John had only been five years old and he doubted that the Garde remembered much of his life before the invasion. "It's called Lumen. You'll be able to control the light in time, there's more to Lumen than lights John," Henri said making smile before John rolled his eyes; Henri pulled an object from his pocket and looked at it for a moment before he looked back at John. "You're Grandfather had the same Legacy; he might never of had reason to use it but he had Lumen," Henri said before taking John's hand, the Garde nodded his head before he noticed that the object in Henri's hand was a lighter. John jumped back before Henri could move the lighter under his hand, Henri sighed annoyed at his charge, "trust me," he said before taking John's hand again and moving the lit lighter under it; John watched with fascination as the flame moved under his hand not burning him. "Lumen; means that you're going to be resistant to fire and heat, although we'll have to train the rest of your body," Henri said before moving back from John who nodded. The two of them smiled before taking note how late it was now, "time moves fast when you're having fun," Henri said with a shrug making John laugh before he clutched his chest in pain. Henri watched his Garde in worry before John looked at him, "Avalon," he whispered in worry before pushing himself out of his chair and racing towards the door leaving Henri behind, who cursed before pulling his Lorien blade from its hiding place. Henri quickly grabbed his car keys before he shot out of the door "great job, John falling in love with Akela," he muttered before diving into his car and heading after his Garde.

* * *

John raced through the forest not stopping as the burning within his chest grew stronger before he came across the clearing where Avalon's house stood; but what he saw made his whole world collapse. Avalon's home stood before him burning to the ground, the flames billowed around the house and smoke rising high into the air. John only stopped for a moment before he attempted to race towards the house, only to be stopped by Henri; who had arrived minutes before he had. John struggled against hid Cêpan's hold, "let me go," he demanded while Henri pulled him back away from the house and into the shadows so that they couldn't be seen. "I'm sorry John, the Mogadorians were here," Henri said as they slipped into the woods while tears started to form in John's eyes as the ache in his chest increased as if trying to tell him something. It was a few more moments before John was calm enough to accompany Henri in inspecting the damage caused by the Mogadorians; they needed to be careful in case anyone arrived to see them looking through the remains of the house. "They left as I was pulling up," Henri explained before noticing that John had stopped where he was standing, Henri followed his gaze before gasping in shock. There before the two of them laid Lillian body covered in its own blood; Henri rushed towards his sister's body before dropping to his knees. "Lilly?" he whispered before pulling her into his arms, John followed him slowly before frowning; he knew that this was hard on Henri but this didn't help him find Avalon.

Lillian slowly opened her eyes as it started to rain, she knew that she had failed and that it was her own fault, "you were right, we should have been more carefully," she whispered weakly before looking at her brother. Henri felt tears in his eyes as he realised that he couldn't save her, he licked his lips before looking around, "where's James?" he asked wondering why he hadn't defended his wife while John looked back at the burning house; it was clear that there weren't any survivors. "He was in Lima, the Mogadorians tracked him down first," Lillian whispered, Henri nodded while John made his way forward and dropped down by the pair; taking in the wounds that decorated Lillian's body, it was clear that she wasn't going to survive. "Lillian, where's Avalon?" he asked making Henri's head snap up before looking at his Garde, he knew that there was something that going on and he was going to have to talk to John about it. Lillian took a deep breath "she's gone…" she whispered before slowly losing her grip on life; John felt his world collapse at the news that Avalon had been lost. Henri closed his eyes as Lillian's body disintegrated, he knew that they couldn't remain here; it was too dangerous and it would only raise questions when the emergency workers arrived. John felt Henri rest a hand on his shoulder before pulling the young Garde to his feet, he hadn't even realised that the other man had moved; he felt dizzy and sick, he didn't know how to process the news that Avalon was dead.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	9. Chapter 8: A Town Grieving

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Town Grieving.**

The next morning when Henri dropped John off at school, it was obvious to Henri that he wasn't recovering from Avalon's death. The news had spread that it had been a robbery gone wrong in which Lillian had been stabbed to death while James and Avalon had perished in the fire. John sighed before climbing out of the truck, "I'll see you later," he muttered before slamming the door closed and making his way into the school. Even before John entered he could tell that news had already spread about Avalon's death and many had dressed in black as a sign of respect to the brunette. Sarah was the first to approach him, her face streaked with tears; she was wearing simple black dress with black leggings and flats. John smiled weakly at her as they made their way down the corridor, "I can't believe someone could do that," she whispered as they stopped by John's locker where Sam was waiting quietly for them. John nodded before he opened his locker and tried the pain in his chest; "they're having an assembly today," Sam told them. Sarah nodded before turning and looking down the corridor. John sighed before collecting his things for his first class, "I'll see you guys later," he said before walking away leaving the pair behind. Sam nodded while Sarah looked at him questionably "do you think he's okay?" she asked softly while Sam rolled his eyes at her; even he could see that the blonde liked John even if he wasn't interested. "It's probably his way of dealing with things," Sam said before he noticed that Sarah had already left him alone, Sam sighed before slamming his own locker shut.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass to quickly for John's liking and before he knew it, he was sat with the rest of the school in the assembly. He couldn't help but snort when he saw the likes of Mark James giving speeches about Avalon, he knew just as much as anyone that she hated him and the jocks. Still it gave him time to think of what could be done, now that he had started to get his legacies; Henri said it may take a year or two for him to get his next two but John didn't mind waiting, he just wanted to meet the Mogadorian that had killed Avalon. John frowned at himself slightly before noticing that Sarah, who was sat next to him, was crying while Sam rolled his eyes. "What a load of crap," John heard Sam mutter, making John smile before he nodded discretely. The three of them sat in silence listening to the 'stars' of Paradise High School talk about somebody they didn't know. As the speeches came to a close, it appears that they weren't the only one thinking that the whole assembly was crap. People said the condolences to the trio but on the whole they were left alone to think of Avalon. "It's weird, you know, I keep expecting her to walk through that door as if nothing has happened," Sarah said leaning her head on John's shoulder before he looked down at her and nodded.

* * *

John was surprised when he got home to see the Loric Chest sat on the kitchen table, he had never been told when he would be allowed to open it; but he knew that each of the Garde sent to earth had one. "I thought that maybe we could finally open the Chest today," Henri said from his place at the table. John nodded knowing that not only had they waited long enough to open it but Henri thought it would be a great distraction for the two of them. "So what's inside?" John asked as the pair moved into the living room with the chest while Henri smiled as he looked back at the Garde; he had never really spoken about what was inside the sealed box. "Your inheritance, each Garde is given one of these chests at birth to be used by their keeper, when they come into their legacies… I can't open it without you and you can't open it without me, unless I die," Henri explained as he sat down on the couch and set the chest onto the coffee table; he looked at John who was watching him with interest. "Press your palm against the side of the lock and interlock your fingers with mine," Henri directed making John nod his head before he did as he was told; after a few seconds they both hear the lock snap open. Henri grinned as he pulled the chest away from John, who rolled his eyes before watching his guardian pull a Lorien crystal out of the chest. "Let's get started," Henri said making John smile, before Henri motioned for John to lie down on the coffee table; the Garde looked at him confused before he did what Henri confused. As John did, he noticed Henri pick up the Lorien crystal "alright close your eyes, and concentrate on the sounds around you," Henri said before moving towards John, who slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

The room around them was silent as, they worked silently trying not to disturb the silence that had fallen in the room; the two men couldn't help but frown at what had happened as they let the thoughts drift to those who had been lost to the Mogadorians. The eldest looked at his companion before sighing, "Camden?" he asked unsure of what he had to do with the young woman that lay unconscious before them; they knew that they had done the right thing by intervening when they had. Camden looked at his friend before running a hand through his brown hair, "it's definitely her, Mason, she has the markings of a Loric and I can feel it," Camden replied sure that they had finally found Akela. Mason nodded his dirty blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, "do you think she's okay?" he asked making Camden smile as he nodded as he check the brunette over. It had been an accident but when they had arrived at the Halliwell home to find it being attacked by the Mogadorians, they didn't expect to run into a fleeing Avalon; they had panicked and had accidentally knocked her unconscious. They were silent for a few moments before there was a small moan that came from the brunette, who was starting to wake up; she blinked softly before raising a hand to her head and flinching at the small bump where she had been smacked over the head. "What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up, holding her head; Camden sighed before sitting in front of the brunette, he knew that she was confused and needed answers.

"What do you remember, Avalon?" he asked making the woman look at him before frowning, Camden slowly took Avalon's hand before he used his legacy to help her remember. It took a few seconds before Avalon jerked away from Camden, tears started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't believe that her mother and father were gone; she knew that they had been hiding something from her and now it had taken her parents from her. "We're sorry, Avalon," Mason said as he watched the brunette start to sob; she couldn't believe what had happened and that she had lost her parents, she didn't know what had caused these people to come after her like this but she knew that this was how she was going to learn the truth about who she was.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	10. Chapter 9: You Never Stop Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: You Never Stop Learning.**

Avalon sighed as she sat in her make-shift bedroom, she couldn't believe what had happened over the few days which had included trying to avoid the Mogadorians that had set themselves up on every main road that left Paradise; so that they could catch any Lorien's fleeing after the brutal murder of Lillian and Avalon. During that time, Avalon had learnt a lot about Camden Morrison and Mason Dylan; Camden was one of the nine selected by Lady Adela. His Cêpan, Markus, a few months earlier and had joined up with Mason after hearing that Akela was on earth; Camden's current legacies were Memory Manipulation and Invisibility. Then there was Mason, also known as Number Eight, who was one of Pittacus Lore's nine; he too had lost his Cêpan, Steven, who had spoken highly of Akela before he had died. This had led to Mason's determination of finding Avalon, and his Legacies included Shape-Shifting and Teleportation. Avalon found herself dedicating her time to learning more about her home world and her new abilities; since Garde were Loric citizens of Lorien that possessed Legacies, she found herself finally feeling at home with people who understood her. Avalon spent time learning about her natural abilities that all Garde were endowed with; superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, which they are born with and hone them so that she was prepared for the coming battles. The brunette had been angry when she had learnt that Lillian and James had kept all of this from her and that they were Cêpan from Lorien; who were meant to be helping her develop, control and master her Legacies.

However Avalon was shocked to learn that she was the Granddaughter of an important Lorien Council Elder and that her dreams were more than she had first thought. It was Camden, who had pointed out that Avalon had a legacy, which she apparently shared with her Grandmother; Premonition was something that all female members of her line had and they were well-known for the sight. Avalon was reading through a book that Mason had let her borrow about Lorien; while the two boys headed into town to pick up some clothes for her. Midnight, who had also survived the attack, was sitting with Avalon within her new room; it hadn't surprised the trio when the Egyptian Mau had let herself into the house and settled in, though it had caused quite a stir for Mason before he started to sulk as she had over took his bed. Avalon smiled before pushing herself up and closing the book she had been reading, "Hey Camden," she called as the blonde opened the door before shaking his head at her amused, knowing that Avalon was now using her gift frequently to see a head into the future. Mason chuckled before plopping down next to on the couch before he smiled, "Did you miss us?" he asked making Avalon roll her eyes as she set down her book and looked at him; she had some news that she knew that they would want to hear.

* * *

Henri smiled before allowing John to stand from the table, they had been working hard the last couple of days and they deserved a little break for a while. "That went well, in about a week you should have the rest of your body covered," he said while John moved to sit on the couch; he still had tears in his eyes from the visions he had had of Lorien destruction, he was also covered in a sleek layer of sweat from the heat produced by Lumen. Before Henri could speak to John, there was a rustling from the bushes that surrounded the house, making to two Loric's jump before Henri reached for his Lorien blade in case they had been discovered. "Stay here," he said making John frown before he stood and watched his Cêpan, slowly open the front door, another rustling sound from the bushes before Henri disappeared out of the door leaving John alone. John stood quietly for several seconds before he moved to follow after Henri, he knew it wasn't the wisest thing in the world to do but he had to know what was out there. As he stepped outside the door, John was surprised to see a dog sitting in the garden watching him and Henri as it wagged his tail.

Henri looked back at John and shrugged before making his way back into the house, while the dog looked expectantly at John who sighed before heading outside and picking the dog up. Henri watched him with a small smile before stepping aside and allowing John into the house before closing the door behind him. John frowned as he sets the dog on the floor, the dog's fur was oily to touch and stiff, his hands brush against the dogs collar; making John frown as he read it. Bernie Kosar, the dog's tag read making John smile before he looked at Henri; "He doesn't seem to have a home, and he looks hungry," John commented making Henri chuckle as he watched the Garde for a moment, this was the first time since Avalon's death that he had been a little happy. "Is that your way of asking to keep him?" he asks making John laugh before Henri stood and headed into the kitchen, he knew that things had been hard on John since Avalon had died and he hoped that the Garde would snap out of this funk. John can hear him move around and opening and closing the fridge but he doesn't follow; "He'd be someone I could talk to," he continued loud enough for Henri to still hear. The Cêpan raised an eyebrow as he prepared something to eat for the dog before he returned to the living room; "And what am I?" Henri asked John raised an eyebrow before Henri chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as Bernie tucked into the food.

* * *

Camden smiled as he watched Mason and Avalon attempt to best each other a scrabble; even with everything going on in her life Avalon was adapting rapidly to what was happening around her. Camden chuckled before looking at the brunette carefully, there was no doubting that she was beautiful and if she didn't give off the air that she was taken, Camden would have fallen for her. "So who is he?" Mason asked as the pair fell into silence making Avalon looked at him confused wondering what they were talking about making Camden laugh. "The guy that you are in love with?" Mason replied making Avalon look at him before she shrugged, she had read everything she could about Lorien culture after she discover the truth; so the idea of the Lorien one love wasn't knew to her. "I'm not bonded to anyone," she said with ease, Mason and Camden grinned at each other before they both realised that Avalon was serious and that she hadn't realised that she had chosen someone. "Ava, I want you to think carefully is there anyone you have a _special_ connection with?" Camden asked while Mason laughed as he watched the brunette, they couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out yet. Avalon thought to herself for several minutes before she felt tears prick in her eyes, she hadn't thought about John much since she had meet the boys, and it made her feel guilty. "There is this one boy, he goes to my old school here in Paradise; I've always felt this connection with him," Avalon said softly as she realised just how much she missed John; she didn't know what she would do now that she couldn't see him again. Camden patted her on the back as he sensed that she was a little upset about not being able to see him again, "that connection is a bond between you," Camden said gently making the brunette look at him surprised; she had read a little about Lorien love and it was different from the love that humans shared.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	11. Chapter 10: The Hayride Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Hayride Surprise.**

Avalon grinned before looking at Mason, who was still shaking his head; he wasn't going to fall for the puppy-dog put that she was shooting him. "It's a bad idea Ava," he warned before Camden joined them, Mason glared at him for agreeing with Avalon to attend the Halloween Parade and Fair. Avalon was wearing a black swing cami with metallic beaded straps and black ranger denim jeans paired with black leather ankle boots and a black lightweight hoodie to cover her face. "Come on Mason, it's Halloween; Paradise is having a parade," Avalon said smiling while Camden grinned as he looked at the brunette; he knew that wasn't the only reason that she was exited to attend. "Plus, we might spot Ava's boyfriend while we're there," Camden said making Mason chuckle while Avalon sighed, it was clear that she missed him. Mason groaned before Camden gave him, his black hoodie; they were wearing black in an attempt to draw less attention to themselves, "it's not as if anyone will recognise us," he said with a shrug while Avalon pulled her own hood over her head since she was meant to be dead she couldn't be seen by anyone. "Fine but let's be careful Ava's supposed to be dead," he hissed before joining the pair as they prepared to leave for the fair; Avalon grinned before following them from the house; she had been waiting two weeks for this day to come since she had seen it and it excited her. Avalon knew it was a weak shot but it was the only one she currently had of seeing John without any rising suspicions; Camden was only too quick to Avalon's suggestion of attending the Paradise Halloween Parade, stating that he was getting Cabin Fever from being stuck within the house with Mason.

"So what does lover boy look like?" Mason asked making Avalon roll her eyes, before she smiled to herself as she thought about John; she hadn't told them that he had once been a Daniel or anything about what had happened in Florida. "He has dirty blonde hair, beautiful blue/green eyes, and a light tan; he's tall," she said before Camden made a gagging noise as he spotted the dreamy look on Avalon's face; it was clear that she was completely in love with him. "We get it," he said before patting Avalon on the back, making Mason laugh as they left the house; they knew that this was dangerous but this was something that they could do for a little break from training.

* * *

John wasn't surprised to see Sarah taking pictures at the Halloween Parade; she hadn't done anything else since Avalon's death three weeks back. John still felt a sharp pain in his chest whenever he thought about her; it was as if it was trying to tell him something that he had yet to understand. "Hello, still up for a trip on the Haunted Hayride?" Sarah asked linking her arm with John's, John smiled it wasn't her he wanted and lately she had taken to flirting with him. "Sure," he said as he spotting two people in black hoodies that were walking by them, the pair were dressed in black and seemed to be ignored by those around them. Sarah smiled before leading John towards the ride "it's four people at a time," she said before reaching out and tapping the taller of the two people wearing hoodies on the shoulder. "Would you both mind riding with us?" she asked not noticing that the shortest of the pair had frozen as if she was shocked to see her again; John rolled his eyes before looking down at Sarah who just smiled sweetly back.

As they made their way onto the ride, John felt the pain in his chest intensify as he sat close to Sarah and looked at the shortest black hoody. "So why are you wearing hoodies?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence, making the two look at each then back at Sarah and John. "Costumes," the tallest replied with a shrug before the ride started to make its way into the forest; John smiled weakly at Sarah, as they disappeared into the dark and they could no longer see what was happening. Figures move around in the dark, and jumped out at those on the hayride and while Sarah squeals in fear the short hoodie laughed as if nothing could surprise her. After a few more moments in the dark the tractor came to a stop, allowing its passengers to disembark, "Everybody off," the driver calls making Sarah grin as she takes John's hand as they climb off. The two hoodies seem to mutter between themselves for several seconds before they join Sarah and John on the ground; "So what now?" John asked before Sarah started to lead them towards the archway that was across from them. Sarah smiled before gently pulling John into the dark unaware that she was being glared at by the shorter hoody. However the two hoodies follow them into the dark, the whisper between them before something heavy knocked the four to the ground. John struggled for a few minutes before he realised he was covered in a thick net.

As he laid there stunned John became aware of people moving around in the dark, it was Sarah's muffled scream that alerted him that something was going horribly wrong. John shredded is way through the net before jumping to his feet, from what he could see he knew that the taller hooded figure had been taken as well as Sarah leaving only him and the shorter one. "You okay?" John asked as he tried to see what was going on around him, he didn't know what was going on but he was sure that it was something to do with Mark. "I'm fine, you?" a female voice replied one that made John's skin run cold, he knew that voice and he wasn't sure if he was hearing things; he lick his lips before he turned in the direction of the voice. "Avalon?" he asked not caring how stupid he sounded, before he heard someone curse slightly under their breath; John didn't waste another second he didn't care about the consequences, he snapped the lights on his hands on and looked at the figure next to him. The breath caught in John's throat when he saw Avalon standing before him, she was alive. "Hello John," she said softly before looking swiftly at the forest around her, without a moment's hesitation John pulled her to him, burying his head in her hair. "You're alive," he whispered before looking down at the brunette as she pulled away from him, Avalon looked at him guiltily before realising that this was the last time she would see him; she couldn't remain in Paradise if someone was alive. "How?" he breathed looking at her, pain filling his body thinking that she would disappear at a moment's notice; he couldn't believe that he had her back in his arms. "I'm sorry," she breathed before she started to back away from John, who shook his head not understanding what she meant; he wasn't about to lose her again after just getting her back.

Before he could reach out for Avalon he felt someone knock him to the ground before he was held there, Avalon's muffled scream filled the air as she was dragged away into the dark. It's was that scream that caused John to snap, using the strength that he knew should remain a secret John fought off the two men holding him down. John felt himself surge through the trees after Avalon; the connection leading the way, as he ran narrowly missing trees as he went. "Get the hell off of me," Avalon cries as her capturer carries her away from John, she didn't understand what was happening but she knew it couldn't be good and that this had to be about the amount of time that John was spending with Sarah. "No worries girlie, you don't need to see what we have planned for blondie," her capturer says her making Avalon struggle harder, the brunette didn't care what happened to her but if they planned on hurting John; she just couldn't stand the idea. Her capturer laughed as they move through the woods away from where she knew that John is being hurt; she had to go back for him and protect him. Out of the corner of Avalon's eye, she spotted a flash of light coming towards them, "So girlie, I haven't seen you before?" he asks making Avalon feel sick as he tightened his grip on her waist; she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well if she didn't escape from him. Before she can respond, Avalon is knocked to the ground as John tackled her capturer to the floor; John doesn't spare a glance at Avalon, who quickly pushes herself up before looking at the blonde who now holds the boy by his throat.

"Hey man this isn't cool," the boy shouted as he is lifted into the air by his throat; Avalon swallows as she watched knowing that John isn't in control right now, there was a chance that he might kill the jock that he was holding. "John, don't he isn't worth it," Avalon said causing John to drop the boy on the ground and make his way over to her; the brunette watched as the boy gasped for breath. John carefully helped Avalon to her feet before he pulled her to his chest and glared back at the boy, he didn't even have to guess who was behind the attack. "Tell Mark, I don't know what his deal is but it needs to stop," John hissed annoyed that they had taken Avalon from him so soon after they had been reunited; he didn't ever want to let her out of his sight again. The boy snorted as he rubbed his throat and glared at John, who held the brunette closer to his chest; "Like you don't know, you're trying to steal Sarah from him," the boy spat making Avalon tense as she thought about John falling for her blonde friend. John didn't get a chance to respond before several more people entered the clearing, Avalon hid her face in John's chest wondering how she would get out of this one if any of them recognised her. "Well, well, well if it isn't John Smith… the wannabe hero who sweeps everyone off their feet," Mark said annoyed as he stood in front of his friends, Avalon closed her eyes wondering what would happen next; there was no way John could fight all of them.

Mark clicked his knuckles as he walked towards them, Avalon ducked her head down knowing that she needed to get away before it was too late and she was recognised by any of the jocks that were closing in on them. "I want you to stay away from Sarah," Mark said as he approached them, his eyes stayed focused on John; he looked annoyed at the fact that the blonde wasn't doing as he had asked before any of this. John rolled his eyes as he looked at Mark, he had repeatedly told the other teenager that he wasn't interested in Sarah, but he didn't seem to ever listen to him. "I've told you before I don't want her… I'm not interested in her, she is just a friend," John said annoyed as Avalon spotted something moving in the shadows, her mind told her that it was Mason and Camden; they would have sensed that there was something happening and had come to find her. The brunette slowly backed away as she saw what was going to happen next, she took a deep breath before the flash lights that the jocks were using failed plunging everyone into darkness; Avalon grinned as she slammed the two jocks behind her into a tree as she escaped knowing that she would have to get away before security arrived.

* * *

Watching Mark and his friends leave the festival, Avalon watched thankful that Mason and Camden had intervened when they had; she hated to think how things would have ended if they hadn't of came after her. Brushing some hair from her face, Avalon shook her head as she watched Mark talking to one of the security guards; she was glad that she had pulled her hood over her head again so people couldn't see her. "We have to go," Camden murmured making the brunette nod her head as she turned her attention to a slightly bruised John, Sam and Sarah who were walking through the crowd towards the exit, so that they could head home. Avalon felt a tug on her heart as she watched him leave, she knew that he wasn't going to stop searching for her now that he had seen her alive; however the brunette knew that he wouldn't survive if he stayed by her side, he was human and with the Mogadorians searching for her anyone who was with her was in constant danger. Avalon licked her lips as she prepared to leave as Sam and Sarah were joking between themselves while John was searching the crowds for Avalon; he knew that she was somewhere in the crowds and he cursed himself for losing her when Mark had cornered him.

John's blue eyes meet with Avalon's brown eyes through the crowd, she offered him a small sad smile for a moment before she disappeared from sight; John stepped towards where he had seen her, confused on where she might have gone. Sarah looked at him confused, "Are you coming?" she asked as she stepped towards him concerned; Sam rolled his eyes annoyed knowing that she didn't completely understand the trouble that she had caused tonight. John nodded his head as his eyes searched the crowd one last time, he was going to tell Henri about what had happened when he returned home; he sighed as he turned back to his friends, he didn't know where Avalon had gone but he was going to find her again. "I was thinking that we should do something?" Sarah said as she looked at John, he sighed as he shook his head while the blonde tried to talk him into spending more time with her; it was clear that she didn't understand that the assault had been because of her. Sam glanced at John, he knew that something had happened tonight; he wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling that his father had been right about something.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	12. Chapter 11: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A New Friend.**

John sighed as he sat in front of Henri trying to work out how Avalon had been at the parade the night before, he knew that it had been her; he worried that she would disappear again. "I'm telling you, it was her… I saw Avalon," John argued while Henri looked at the young Garde with pity, before he moved to sit next to the blonde, who groaned in annoyance. It was all too clear that Henri didn't believe him about seeing Avalon at the Parade, "maybe she survived the explosion… maybe she wasn't home when it happened. They never found any bodies," John said desperately while Henri ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the younger Loric; it was clear that he was convinced that he had seen Avalon. "John, even if Avalon is alive; why would she disappear if she knew she could trust you?" Henri asked gently making his young charge sigh and shrug his shoulders annoyed that he wasn't being believed. "I've only known her for three months Henri, maybe she just doesn't know who to turn to," John snapped making his Cêpan look at him surprised. Henri nodded before looking carefully at John, he could tell that there was something off with the young Garde, "have you not sleeping?" he asked carefully as he looking at Bernie who was asleep at John's feet. John nodded tiredly as he looked at Henri, "every time I close my eyes, she's all I see," he replied as his head filled with thoughts about Avalon; he didn't know what he could do to take his mind of the brunette that had come to mean so much to him.

Henri smiled sadly "it's the connection between you both; it is always stronger between Garde than it is with Cêpan. It's how you know the other is still there, usually around this point in the bond you're inseparable," the Cêpan explained as he watched the young Garde; he couldn't believe that there was a bonded pair now even after the destruction of Lorien. John tiredly ran a hand through his hair, he wanted nothing more than to have Avalon at his side, but he didn't even know where she was. "Do you think she knows?" John asked, he had known that Lillian had kept Avalon in the dark about the truth about her heritage; but now with both James and Lillian gone, the brunette was in danger for not knowing. "After losing Lillian, there's no way she couldn't know… whether she knows about you and I? Now that's different," Henri said sadly as John nodded however the Garde didn't get a chance to respond before he felt a sharp pain on the inside of his head causing the world to go dark.

* * *

Avalon gritted her teeth as she felt Camden add pressure to the ball that was currently hovering between them; they were in the middle of a training session so that they were ready for anything that came their way. "Come on, Ava," Mason hissed, as the two Garde before him continued to practice their telekinesis on the tennis ball that was in the middle of them suspended in the air. Avalon's eyes were closed as she concentrated on the force of her own telekinesis against Camden's; Avalon didn't know what was happening as her concentration broke as she was fit full force by a vision, allowing the tennis ball to hit her before she collapsed to the ground. Mason jumped up from his spot and raced to Avalon's side before seeing that she had been knocked unconscious. "Nice one, Cam, she's unconscious again," Mason chuckled as he looked over at the other Garde, before they started to move Avalon back into the house. As soon as they settled Avalon onto the couch, Camden looked at Mason who shrugged, "it was probably vision," Mason said, just as he took a seat on the coffee table. Camden sighed before looking at the clock on the wall as a groan made the two Garde's smile looking at Avalon who was holding her head. "Ouch," she muttered sitting up and glared at Camden, who just smiled before Mason cleared his throat; they needed to know what she had seen and he hoped that it was some good news. "She's nearly here," Avalon said with a smile, slowly getting off the couch; Camden and Mason looked confused before turning to Avalon who grinned at them. "The other Garde that's joining us, she'll be here in a few hours," Avalon said making the two boys grin, as Avalon started to move away from them and up the stairs to sort out her room.

* * *

It was late afternoon, when a young woman with brown hair and green eyes knocked on the front door of the house; she shifted nervously hoping that she had found the right place and wasn't working into a trap. Camden was the first to the door to welcome there guest who looked surprised that he wasn't surprised to see her; she licked her lips as a calming sense filled her body. "You must be Leila," he said shocking the woman who nodded before Camden allowed her inside where Avalon and Mason were waiting; she looked around nervously hoping that this wasn't some sort of trap but when she spotted the other two, she relaxed even more. Avalon grinned before looking at Leila, "I guess I'll start the introductions then," Avalon said as the group settled into the living room; the brunette knew that it would take a while for Leila to adjust to the fact that right now she didn't need to run for her life. "I'm Avalon also known as Akela," she said introducing herself to her fellow Garde, she knew that soon they would have to rely on one another and that they all needed to start getting comfortable with each other. "I'm Camden," Camden said making Leila nod her head as she studied those who were around her, she had to admit she hadn't expected them to be so welcoming to her after she had shown up like this on their door step. "I'm Mason, also known as Eight," Mason said nodding at Leila, she tilted her head as she looked at the Garde surprised that he was with two of the other group instead of his own.

"I'm Leila," the brunette said as she smiled softly at the others, she had a feeling that she had made the right decision in tracking them down; she had heard whispers about the suspicious deaths of the Halliwell family and it had brought her to Paradise. "You'll be sharing a room with Avalon, we don't have a lot of room here so please do make yourself comfortable," Camden said acting like the leader; Leila looked at him confused for a moment as she wondered why Avalon was the leader of the small group. The brunette flashed herself a smile as if she knew what the new member of the group was thinking; she hadn't taken her place of leader yet since she didn't think that she was ready. "So what is there to do around here?" Leila asked making Mason snorted as he pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room; Avalon grinned at the brunette as she watched Mason leave. "In a small quiet town like Paradise… what do you think?" Camden teased as he left the two women alone, in a small town like Paradise it was usually quiet even if there were some aliens hiding in it.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Reunited at Last.**

Leila smiled as she watched Mason and Camden play Grand-Theft Auto, while she and Avalon talked about going on a shopping trip for some new clothes once the Mogadorians were gone from the area. It had been several weeks since Leila had arrived at the house, and since then she had become close friends with the three other Garde as they started to look for the others. It had been surprising for Leila to learn that Avalon was bonded; something that her own Cêpan had said was going to be rare now that there were so few of them left. Avalon smiled before she looked at Leila, "so where did you live before here?" she asked looking at Leila over her cup of tea as she sipped on it; Mason and Camden argued about the other cheating as they played. "I was staying in New York, what about you?" Leila replied with a shrug as she brushed some of her hair out of her face and sipped on her coffee. "Florida," she said making the three of Garde look at her in surprise; Avalon looked at her friends confused wondering why they were surprised. "When did you move here?" Mason asked as they all moved around the brunette, who shrugged before she answered; she wondered where he was going with this. "Early September," she replied before Camden looked at her after he had looked at Mason, "were you in Florida the night of the 8th?" he asked confusing Avalon who then fell silent. It took the brunette a moment for her to realise what they were talking about, she suddenly felt stupid for not thinking about what had happened the night before she had left to come to Paradise. "Ava?" Leila asked carefully before Avalon looked at her companions, a smile slowly forming on her face; she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed any of this.

"I can't believe that I didn't even realise," Avalon said as she remembered what had happened, she grinned as she realised that she could finally go and see John again; she looked at the others, who were staring at her confused. "There's a video online of a boy with a light coming from his leg, do you know anything about it?" Mason asked as he tried to get answers from Avalon; it was clear that the boy was a Garde and he was one of the nine. "I really didn't think much about it till now," she confirmed making the group smile realising what this meant; they had possibly found another one of the Garde and they hoped that they would be able to track him down before the Mogadorians did. "He now goes by the name John Smith," she replied as she couldn't help but wonder what she would do when she saw him again; the others stared her at shocked at her revelation. "John Smith as in your John Smith?" Camden asked as he tried to wrap his head around what she was saying, he had never expected that the brunette had fallen in love with another Garde. "No wonder your bond is so strong," Mason said knowing that nothing came between Lorics when they fell in love; it was something that humans only dreamed about. Camden stepped up as the group leader as he normally did and smiled, "I believe it's time for John and his Cêpan to be reunited with their own kind," Camden said; finally things were looking up for the group.

* * *

When John arrived home from school, he groaned annoyed at the thought of what was happening; Sam was avoiding him and Sarah's increasing flirting was starting to annoy him. Henri was in the living room watching the video clip of Daniel on Moon Bay Beach, Bernie sat at his feet; he knew that he had messed up with allowing that clip to be taken but he had wanted to be normal for once. "How was school?" Henri asked gruffly looking at John who shrugged looking at the video that was playing in the background; he couldn't believe that his Garde had been so stupid to get caught out like this. "I can't seem to remove it from this site," Henri said annoyed with a sigh before turning on John, he had warned him since day one and now this had happened. "I told you to be careful," Henri snapped before looking back at the video making John nod quietly before there was a knock on the door. John looked at Henri who shrugged before he went to open the door, leaving Henri looking at the website with a frown. Upon opening the door, John was surprised to see four strangers' dressed in black hoodies, John frowned remembering that was what Avalon had been wearing the last time he saw her at Halloween. John raised an eyebrow before the leader of the group spoke, "we need to talk," he said causing Henri to join John at the door. Henri looked at the group frowning before the leader spoke again, "I think it would be best if we discussed things inside," the leader said before slowly making his way inside followed by the others, leaving Henri speechless before he slammed the door closed.

Once inside and the door was closed, the group checked the coast was clear before they pulled down their hoods; revealing Avalon, Camden, Mason and Leila, who seemed a little unsettled about being here. "John," Avalon greeted before the blonde pulled her into a hug while the others watched, Henri looked relieved at the sight of Avalon before turning to the others; he didn't know what had been happening but it was clear that none of them had Cêpans. "Well at least one of us is happy," Mason muttered as John let go of Avalon, he looked at the others around the room and then at Henri; he didn't know how to react to what was going on but he was pleased to have Avalon back. "And you three are?" Henri asked as he eyed the others warily, he knew that the brunette wasn't a threat but he wanted to make sure he knew what he was letting himself in for before he welcomed the other three into his home. "We are from Lorien like John and yourself," Camden replied making Henri nod his head, he was a little surprised that the four had made it this far by themselves. "Wait so you're all from Lorien?" John asked looking at Avalon for confirmation, which she gave while Mason gritted his teeth before he looked at Camden annoyed. "Yes and we have decided to start to find the others before the Mogadorians kill us all," Mason snapped while Camden watched how John and Avalon reacted to each other, he found it interesting to watch a bonded pair.

Leila rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the couch "Ignore him he's just jealous," she said making the group smile before Henri leant against the couch, still not sure what to make of what was going on. Taking a deep breath, Henri licked his lips as he tried to wrap his head around what he was going to have to do next; he sighed as he looked between the five Garde in front of him, they were the future of his home planet. "We'll get everyone settled in here and then we need to have a serious talk about what we are going to do next," Henri said as he looked at Avalon and John; there was so much that he needed to tell them now that they had been reunited and he hoped that they would understand what this meant for the Lorics.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	14. Chapter 13: Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Calm before the Storm.**

The next few days seemed to pass quickly for the five young Garde as Henri started their training to prepare them for the coming war against the Mogadorians; he knew they needed to be focused to win. The group of Lorics had slowly started to realise that there world was a lot more complicated than they had first thought; they knew that the Mogadorians weren't going to back down without a proper fight. John and Mason were currently running drills outside the house while Henri sat alongside Avalon watching them. The pair were talking about defensive strategies for the house while the boys stopped what they were doing and made their way up to join them; Henri looked a little annoyed at what Avalon was telling him. John wrapped his arms around Avalon and looked at his Cêpan, who sighed before making his way back into the house. "Is everything okay?" John asked quietly as Mason also made his way back into the house; it was clear that something was bothering Henri but he wouldn't tell John about it and it was starting to worry the Garde. Avalon shook her head before turning and looking at John, "the Mogs are getting restless," she started making John frown as he realised that she was talking about; they had all hoped that the Mogadorians would get bored with searching Ohio for them but at the moment there was no sign of them leaving. The blonde wrapped his hands around Avalon's waist as he rested her head against hers, "they know we are here somewhere and want to flush us out," Avalon explained making John look at her worried; he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope if the Mogadorians attacked and got to close her.

The couple headed back into the house, only to find that the house was filled with tension it was clear that Henri was a little upset with how things were going and that no one wanted to do as he suggested. As the pair walked into the kitchen, Leila looked up at Avalon with a sad smile before she turned to John. "I think Camden was looking for you," she said nodding in the direction of the living room, while Avalon rolled her eyes at her; it was starting to annoy her that the male Garde was starting to edge the two of them out since they were women and wasn't including them in the meetings. "It's not really secretive if I can see it," she muttered annoyed making John look at her confused and Leila laugh amused at her friend. Avalon kissed John softly before he left to join the others in the living room, leaving the two brunettes alone; Avalon looked at Leila, who shrugged as she stood and the pair slowly slipped up the stairs leaving the male members of the Garde to talk in private. "So what is the meeting about?" Leila asked as they made their way into Leila's room, Avalon rolled her eyes before she sat on the bed. "Henri's heard about some conspiracy nuts that are writing about the Mogadorians and wants to go check it out," Avalon explained knowing why the two weren't invited to the meeting; they had wanted to ensure that Henri would listen to what was being said and doubted that he would do so with Avalon and Leila in the room.

* * *

The male Lorics were scattered around the living room as they heard the two girls disappear upstairs, only then did they start the meeting; they needed to get this off their chests and sort out what they were going to do. "It's too dangerous Henri," Camden said simply making John look at his mentor, unsure what was going on; he knew that whatever it was that he wasn't going to like it if there was a meeting being held about it and Avalon knew what it was. "It's the only way to know what They Walk Among Us know about the Mogadorians," Henri argued allowing John to figure out what was going on; he knew that his Cêpan wanted to know what the conspiracy nuts knew about the aliens that were hunting them, but there had to be a better way to do it. "You want to go and talk to them? It could be a trap," Mason hissed while John tried to get his head around what Henri wanted to do; they usually avoided walking into trouble like this so it didn't make sense that he wanted to go and find these people. "And your plan is so much better?" Henri snapped back on Mason, he knew what they were worried about but they needed to know how these conspiracy nuts knew so much about the Mogadorians.

Camden stood from his place at the windowsill, he could see that this entire thing was going downhill and fast; if he didn't gain control of the situation then it would only end in disaster. "Okay, while I don't agree with Mason plan, Henri, he's right it's too dangerous," he said making John nod before he looked at his Cêpan; it was clear that what Henri wanted to do was too risky and that if they weren't careful then they would open themselves up to all-out war. Henri shook his head looking at the male Garde before him, "it's the only way to know for sure that the Mogs are in the area," he argued but Camden and Mason didn't buy it for a second; they knew that there were Mogadorians in the area and if they made one mistake then it wouldn't end well for any of them. "They're right, Henri, it's too dangerous," John said finally saying something after a few minutes of silence; he didn't want to lose the person who had been raising him for as long as he could remember. Everyone else in the room looked at him surprised, they hadn't expected him to side with Mason and Camden; "let's not rush into things," he said making Camden nod in agreement before Henri sighed as he ran a stressed hand through his hair. "Avalon made it clear if we don't bother They Walk Among Us then the Mogadorians will get bored and finally leave," Camden said as he watched Henri, who didn't seem happy about this. Mason nodded; as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against; "So meeting over? No one's going to anywhere," he stated before leaving the room. John nodded before he left the room and headed upstairs to find Avalon, who was now waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Leila was already by Camden side whispering to him furiously both not noticing the determined look on Henri's face as he slipped from the room.

The Cêpan knew what he was risking by ignoring what had been said, Avalon had warned him against going after They Walk Among Us; however he couldn't just ignore the chance of learning something about the enemy. Henri watched as John and Avalon left the house, he hoped that the brunette had been wrong with what she had predicted and if she wasn't then he knew that it would be up to them to make sure that the Mogadorians wouldn't get away with what they had done to Lorien. Henri listened to what was happening around him, this would be his only chance to slip away without anyone stopping him; if he couldn't stop They Walk Among Us then he was going to make sure that the Garde had the best chance they had in beating the Mogadorians.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	15. Chapter 14: Henri's Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Henri's Mission.**

John and Avalon had left the house and gone for a walk after the meeting so they could spend some time together without being interrupted; they knew that with everything that was happening that this was the best chance for them to do so. Avalon smiled as they came across the white bridge that she and John had shared their first kiss a few months back; she couldn't believe how much had changed since then. John grinned before pulling Avalon to him and kissing her "I missed you," he whispered against her lips making Avalon laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You weren't gone that long for that meeting," she teased making chuckle as he rested his head against hers; he knew that she didn't understand what he was talking about and hoped that she knew what he would mean. "I meant when you disappeared," he replied making Avalon sigh before pulling him closer, she had felt horrible for not coming to him sooner after what had happened; she wished that she could have done it another way and not caused him as much pain by faking her death. "I know," she whispered guiltily before she buried her head in his neck; John took a deep breath and closed his eyes savouring the moment, he didn't know when they would get another chance like this with what was coming for them. Avalon sighed before slipping her arms so that they know rested on John's waist allowing the pair to fit together more securely; they knew that when the battle against the Mogadorians started that they needed to stay focused so that they could both survive the battle.

"I would never willingly leave you," she told him quietly making John smile; he didn't know what he would ever do if she did decided to leave him, she meant the world to him. However before he got a chance to reply, the couple heard someone approaching them at a fast pace, they quickly disengaged themselves to see who was approaching; and to their surprise it was Leila who looked worried. "Henri's gone," Leila said as she stopped in front of the bonded pair, she knew that they had wanted to spend some time alone together but what had happened took precedents over their time. John looked at Leila confused before Avalon cursed under her breath making the pair look at her; they had a feeling that she knew where the Cêpan had gone. "I told him not to go," Avalon hissed annoyed that he had ignored her warning, she had told him what would happen if he followed this path and now that he had taken it then there was no going back. John swallowed as he realised where his Cêpan had gone, he had never expected Henri to do something this reckless and now they were going to have to possibly rescue him.

* * *

John slammed the front door as he stormed out of the house, he couldn't believe that they had chosen to leave Henri to his fate; he was the only Cêpan that they had and he was being left to defend himself. Avalon sighed as she followed her boyfriend out of the house, he was now messing with his phone calling for someone to come and help him; the brunette had a feeling that she knew what he was going to do. "It'll be okay," Avalon said as John looked at her, he knew that she wasn't going to like what he planned to do and hoped that she would understand; he couldn't leave Henri to his fate, he had to rescue the man that he become like a father to him. "If I asked you to stay here, would you?" John asked her as he slowly walked back to her side; he couldn't risk her safety on this mission and hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid like follow him. Avalon quirked her head at him for a moment before she shook her head, she didn't know if she could stand the thought of him heading off against whatever was there without her.

"Never in a million years," Avalon replied honestly as she smiled up at him, the brunette knew what he was going to do and she wasn't going to let him do this alone. John sighed as he realised that even if he didn't want her to, Avalon was going to be coming with him to get Henri back. "Promise me, if I tell you to leave you'll do it," John said knowing that there was no way he would be able to leave her here; Avalon would follow him if he tried to leave her behind. Avalon sighed before she took a step towards John and nodded in agreement "I promise," she said, John sighed as he pulled Avalon into a hug. They stood there quietly for a few minutes before they heard the roar of a truck coming towards them making the pair pull apart. Avalon furrowed her brow as she recognised the truck that was coming towards her; she wondered why John had called Sam to drive them to Athens, Ohio. Sam quickly climbed out of the truck as he came to a stop in front of Avalon and John looking surprised at the sight of the brunette; he didn't know how to react at the thought that she was very much alive. "Avalon?" he asked disbelievingly before looking at John, who nodded as he confirmed that it was their friend; he watched Sam for a moment before he started to walk towards the truck.

* * *

Over the forty-five minute drive to Athens, John explained to Sam about who he and Avalon really were; he had thought that it was only fair since the human was giving them a lift without knowing why. Sam listened quietly before looking at Avalon to confirm what John had told him, which she nodded before Sam took a deep breath; he had a lot of questions that needed answering. "So these Mogadorians are here to kill you then take over my world?" he asked making the couple nod as they drove down a street in Athens looking for Henri's truck; if they found the truck then they'd find the house were Henri was. "So my dad was right," he exclaimed smiling while John looked at Avalon who shrugged before they looked back at Sam, who was still grinning; he couldn't believe that his dad had been right the whole time about this sort of thing. Avalon sat quietly for a minute thinking about what she knew about Sam's father, "I guess so," she replied making John roll his eyes before he spotted Henri's truck. Avalon followed his gaze; she suddenly felt a sinking feeling as she stared at the truck knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Sam pulled the truck to the side before they all climbed out and headed towards the truck that was parked in the dark street; Avalon placed a hand upon the truck before a rush of memories and images assaulted her, before she snapped her eyes open and looked at John sadly. "He's here," she replied not wanting to tell him what she had seen, it had only confirmed her previous visions about what would happen and she didn't want to have to break his heart with the news.

* * *

It was easy for John and Avalon to break into the house, where they knew that Henri was being held; the couple walked quietly through the dark halls trying to find where the Cêpan was being held. "The basement," Avalon whispered making John nodded before slowly opening the door allowing the pair to slip down the stairs where they found Henri tied to a chair, where he had been beaten. John sighed in relief before moving to untie Henri while Avalon stood back and watched a nervous look on her face; she didn't like being here and she could sense that something dangerous lingered in the house. Henri opened his eyes weakly "You shouldn't have come," he whispered to John while he looked at Avalon who couldn't meet his eyes; he now realised that the brunette had been right about his fate. John shook his head "I couldn't leave you here to die," he replied, helping Henri as Sam burst into the basement; the group stared at him as he looked around panicked. The sudden sound of someone walking on the floor above them made everyone fall silent Avalon quickly glance around even though she knew the answer. "Sam, where's your gun?" she asked knowing that Sam had brought one just in case that they needed some sort of back up; Sam look sheepishly at her making her groan while John supported Henri before someone started down the stairs. The group stood quietly before a man holding Sam's shotgun appeared, "they said you'd come," he said while moving towards them. Avalon looked at John, who was glaring at the man before him who was moving towards them; "who?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent while Avalon gently started to back away from him towards John as Henri moved to stand by himself.

"Them Mogadorians, they said you'd come to shut us down," he replied the group now trapped in the basement away from the door; John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his instinct to protect Avalon, screaming at him to get her out of here. Sam glanced at the three Lorics, before turning to face the man who had taken them hostage; he knew that they needed to try something to talk him out of this. "They're lying to you," he said making the man turn his attention to him a frown set on his face, Henri quickly moved forward knocking the gun from the man's hands and punching him in the jaw. John stepped forward before he pinned the man to the ceiling with his telekinesis, "Sam get Avalon out of here," John said as he remained focused on the man; he wasn't about to risk the brunette for anything in the world. Sam nodded eagerly before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the basement without any complaints until they reached the garden of the house. "Get down," Avalon hissed as she pulled Sam to the ground so that they couldn't be seen; she swallowed as she stared at the Mogadorian that passed them, she knew that her visions were slowly starting to come true. As soon as the Mogadorian was out of sight, the two were quickly on their feet and hurrying towards the truck so that they could get it started. "This can't be happening," Avalon muttered after the fifth attempt to start the truck, she quickly glanced into the rear-view mirror where she could see John and Henri racing towards them. "This isn't going to end well," she whispered making Sam look at her worried before John yanked the door open and climbed in before Henri.

"Why didn't you start the truck?" Henri asked angrily looking behind them where the leader of the Mogadorians walked towards them; he seemed amused that his prey were sitting in a parked truck panicking. "It won't start," Sam said panicking while Avalon started to bite her nails nervously, making John look at her curiously; he didn't know what it was but he knew that she had seen something about what was going to happen. "John start the truck," Henri ordered glancing at the Mogadorian, John looked at him confused; he didn't know how his Cêpan thought he could start the truck while Sam was sat in the driver's seat. "Start the truck with your telekinesis," Henri snapped as he spotted the look that Avalon gave him; he knew that her prediction was slowly starting to come true and that they needed to get out of there fast. John tried to start the truck using his telekinesis, the first few tries amounted to nothing until he felt Avalon take his hand giving him some comfort before the truck roared to life. Just as the truck roared to life the Mogadorian leapt onto the front of the truck and slammed its blade through the windshield towards John. After that everything seemed to slow down for the trucks occupants as Henri pushed his body in front of John's and was stabbed; Sam slammed his foot into the accelerator which lurked the truck forward throwing the Mogadorian from the truck as Avalon used her own Telekinesis to push the Mogadorian and its blade from the vehicle. John quickly started to apply pressure to Henri's wound while Avalon told Sam where to go before turning to help with saving Henri.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	16. Chapter 15: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Beginning.**

Avalon watched John and Henri from by the truck, tears filled her eyes knowing that there wasn't anything that they could do to save Henri; she wiped away some stray tears as Sam approached her. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as he stood next to the brunette, the two of them didn't want to disturbed what was happening before them; they knew that this was the last chance Henri had to depart knowledge to John about what to expect now. Avalon nodded as she watched as John lowered Henri to the ground by the tree line of the forest; they hadn't wanted to risk heading back to the house where Camden, Mason and Leila waited for them. Sam nudged Avalon making her jump slightly as John signalled for her to approach; the brunette approached the scene before her warily, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "I'll be fine," Henri lied smiling at the pair, while Avalon felt her tears start to pour and John moved to comfort her; she couldn't believe that her vision had come to pass and that Henri was now dying. Henri sighed before looking at the bonded pair before him, "there is some much I still needed to teach you, both of you," Henri said making the pair look at him before John shook his head; he didn't want to believe that his Cêpan wasn't going to make it. "Call Leila," he ordered making Avalon look at him surprised, then she shook her head; she knew that he wanted Leila to use her healing legacy but it would be too late to save Henri even if they called her. Henri groaned when he realised what would happen if John ever learnt that Avalon knew this would happen, John wasn't likely to take the news well and would probably turn against his mate if he learnt that she knew.

"Listen to me you are stronger together. The two of you can help the other of minor injuries," Henri said as he turned their attention from one another, there wasn't a lot of time left and he had some important information to pass to them before he died. Henri took a deep breath trying to keep himself conscious, "There isn't much time, find the other Garde; there should be eighteen of you, give or take those who have been killed. Stop the Mogadorians from taking earth and return to Lorien," Henri said trying to ensure he told them everything they needed to know before he died. Avalon felt John take her hand as if trying to draw strength from the fact that she was standing next to him; she squeezed his hand in comfort as they watched Henri sadly. "When you get back to Lorien in the old council elder chamber, there's a sphere; Avalon you need to touch it, it will…" Henri said before he started to cough up blood; the couple moved to try and help him. However the Cêpan pushed them back so that he could finish, he needed to get this out while he still could; he didn't want them to be in the dark about what they needed to do when he was gone. "The sphere," Henri said taking Avalon's hand and pulling her close, John looked at Avalon who shrugged not sure what Henri was talking about; she knew that what he was trying to tell them was important.

"What Sphere?" she asked as Henri's grip weakened, he didn't have long left and he needed to tell them what they needed to know before he passed on; he knew that this would shake the two of them. "The Sphere of…" Henri said as he felt his life slipping away, he fell back against the ground and his head lolled to the side as he passed away; Avalon stared at him in grief as John gave a cry of anger before he punched the tree closest to them. The brunette took a deep breath as she pushed herself to her feet before she moved to comfort John; she knew that right now he needed her support more than anything. "I'm sorry," Avalon whispered making John shake his head as she buried her head in his shoulder, he didn't know what to do now that Henri was gone; he had been with him for as long as he could remember. "It's not your fault," John whispered while Sam continued to watch them from a far as Henri's body slowly disintegrated into dust that blew into the sky.

* * *

The drive back to the house was silent as they all adapted to the idea that Henri was gone; they didn't know how to express the grief that they felt for the Cêpan that had risked his life for John. "Stop," Avalon said making the two men jump in surprise, Sam slamming on the break and John gripping hold of Avalon for dear life; they didn't know what had caused the brunette to shout out like that. "The Police raided the house and the Mogadorians have just turned up," Avalon informed them as she skimmed through the vision she was having; she knew that they couldn't return to the house without running into trouble. John nodded as he watched her warily, "what about the others?" he asked as Sam started to back the truck away from the driveway; he knew that whatever happened now that there was no going back. "They are at the high school… Sarah's there," Avalon said as she noticed the concerned look on John's face, she knew that he wasn't about to like what she was about to tell him. "I have to go," Avalon said as Sam drove towards the school, he glanced at the brunette wondering where she was going with this while John looked at her horrified at the idea of her leaving him alone. "I just lost Henri, I can't lose you too," John said as Sam pulled the truck over, the brunette sighed as she shook her head and climbed out of the truck with John following her. "This is something I have to do, the others will need you," she said softly before smiling at John, she knew that he didn't like the idea of her doing this but for them to win the battle she had to do this.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	17. Chapter 16: The Six Garde of Lorien

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Six Garde of Lorien.**

John found the others trying to convince Sarah to leave the dark room, where she had been developing some photographs before the Mogadorians had cornered them at the school. The blonde sighed in relief as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around John, making a couple of the other Garde stare at him knowing that this would make things awkward when Avalon arrived. "Thank god, I was so worried about you," Sarah gushed as she ran her fingers through John's hair, however he pushed her away awkwardly knowing that her crush on him was going to cause them some problems now. Sarah looked at him hurt for a moment before she sighed and looked at Sam, she wondered briefly why he was involved in all of this; she knew that this thing was something that he liked but she didn't understand what he was doing there. "The Mogadorians killed Henri," John said stiffly knowing that he had to inform the others that they were now on their own; he watched as Camden offered him a small smile before Sarah attempted to comfort him. Mason looked concerned at the blonde who was clinging to John; he could see that there was going to be trouble if Sarah didn't stop acting interested in John. The Garde started to head down the corridor so that they could find themselves somewhere safe to hold down the fort until Avalon arrived; it was clear that the brunette had some sort of plan about what they needed to do next. Sarah was quick to keep up with John, who shot her an annoyed look knowing that she needed to stop what she was doing before Avalon arrived.

"Is everything okay, John?" the blonde asked as she tried to take his hand in comfort, she didn't know much about what was going on but after being saved by the other Garde from a Mogadorian then she was willing to stick with the man that she cared about. John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and stopped walking, he looked at the blonde knowing that he was going to have to talk to her about this; he couldn't have her acting like this when Avalon arrived. "Sarah, I'm sorry if I have given you the wrong impression or I have led you on but I like you as a friend, plus I'm dating Avalon," John said as he tried to reason with the blonde, he knew that if she continued to act like this then there was a chance that Avalon would do something stupid when she caught up with them. Sarah looked confused and hurt as she pulled away from him, "So instead of staying you're just not interested, you'd lie about being with someone who's dead," she hissed pulling away from John with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that she had thought that he was different. Sarah blinked back her tears before she turned on her heel and raced away from John, she couldn't stand being around him after he had rejected her like that.

* * *

Catching up with Sarah wasn't a problem for John, being a Garde meant that he had been graced not only with legacies that would help him fight but also with enhanced physical abilities. "Sarah would you please stop and listen," John said annoyed as he caught up with her, he couldn't believe that she was being this stubborn about him rejecting her. However before Sarah could reply a blast knocked the pair to the ground making John groan as he pushed himself to his feet; he cursed when he spotted two Mogadorians walking towards him from the hole that they had made in the building. John grabbed hold of Sarah and urged her to her feet, he knew that he couldn't stand a chance against two armed Mogadorians right now; he needed help and had to find the others before they were in serious trouble. The two quickly started to run down the corridor until they reached a set of locked double doors, John swore under his breath as he skidded to a stop just as the door was blasted open. Shielding Sarah quickly, John glared at the smoke before he pushed her out of the way and into the doorway so that he could fight; he didn't know what was coming out of that smoke but he doubted that it would be anything good.

As the smoke cleared John was shocked to see a woman with wild blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an all-black leather outfit accompanied by Lorien weaponry; John looked at her confused before a familiar face appeared behind her. "Avalon," he said in relief as he moved passed the blonde and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, John hadn't expected to have her turn up like this; Sarah stared at the brunette shocked as she realised that Avalon was in fact alive. "John, this is Six… Six, this is Four," Avalon said as she pulled back from her boyfriend and introduced him to the blonde that was with her; Six nodded her head as Sarah stepped out of her hiding place. "Avalon?" she asked with tears in her eyes as she pulled her friend into a hug, she didn't know what she wanted to think about her friend's sudden return from the dead. John watched the two briefly before Six stole his attention and started to question him about what was happening and where the others were. "How are you alive?" Sarah asked as she pulled back from Avalon, the brunette licked her lips wondering how much her friend knew about what was happening around her. "I wasn't home when the attack happened," Avalon said shorting before she moved away from Sarah to speak with John and Six, she didn't have time for Sarah's questions when they were in the middle of a battle scene.

"We need to get to the others," Six said taking charge while Avalon nodded, as they started to walk back along the corridor looking out for more Mogadorians and the other Garde. "Okay, who are the other Garde and what powers do we have to work with here?" Six asked still talking like a leader would, she needed to know what they were dealing with and how they were going to cope with the battle that was brewing around them. "There's Camden, he currently has memory manipulation and invisibility, Leila has a physical shield and had the ability to heal and finally Mason, who is number Eight and he has pyrokinesis and telepathy," Avalon informed the blonde Garde, who nodded her head as she tried to work out how this was going to work. Sarah looked between the three confused, she had never heard anyone talk like this before; even if she didn't know what they were on about, she doubted that Avalon was being serious. John laced his fingers with Avalon's; he knew that right now they were probably the late bloomers of the group having only developed one legacy between them. "We both currently only have one legacy each excluding Telekinesis," John informed Six, who nodded as she signalled for the others to start walking down the corridor. It didn't take them long until they came across the other Garde; they all slipped into a nearby classroom to strategize, Sam and Sarah feeling a little left out as the Garde spoke about how they were going to fight against the Mogadorians.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Battle Begins.**

"Okay, here's what we are going to do, Avalon; you are our eyes and ears. Leila, it's up to you to protect her and the humans while the rest of us handle the Mogadorians," Six said as she looked over the group; she knew that there were probably going to be some sort of argument about her plan. John, however, looked relieved at the idea that Avalon wasn't going to be fighting in the battle; he didn't want to risk losing her after he had lost Henri. Sarah looked between the group gathered wondering if this was all some sort of sick joke, she wanted nothing more than for someone to tell her that this was all in her head and she hadn't been pulled into an alien war. "Hopefully we'll last the night, I don't know how well the rest of you have been trained but I hope you all know a thing or two about fighting the Mogs," Six said as she started to prepare her weapons as Avalon moved to give John a quick kiss; she didn't know when she would be seeing him again if he survived the battle "Be careful, I need you to come back to me," Avalon said softly as she ignored the look that filled Sarah's face as she watched how close her friend and crush were; she looked away a jealously started to blare her vision. "I love you," John said as he kissed her in response, he knew that this was the first battle that either of them had ever been involved in and he hoped that it wouldn't be the one that cost them their lives.

* * *

Sarah glared at Avalon who was talking quietly with Leila, who was watching the door intently every so often glanced at Sarah and Sam; she didn't know what had happened recently but she knew she didn't like it. "So you knew that she was alive," Sarah said annoyed that she had been kept in the dark about the brunette's faked death, she didn't care who these Mogadorians were; she doubted they'd be able to do much damage to the police department when they got involved. Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes, he had a feeling that while Sarah might have been upset about being kept in the dark; she was more upset that Avalon had John's attention. "I only found out earlier today," he replied making Sarah nod stiffly before pursing her lips, she couldn't understand why there was so much secretary going on and it was clear that Avalon and John were only together because they were the last of their kind. Avalon closed her eyes concentrating on the immediate future while containing a connection with Mason via Telepathy; Leila sighed things were running smoothly at the moment with the Mogadorians mainly staying outside the school, while the others had started to block the entrances. Sarah started to move towards Avalon, who had opened her eyes and was looking at the door again as she tried to clear her thoughts. Leila noticed the movement and backed off allowing the pair to talk to each; she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well and that there was much the two friends needed to talk about.

Sarah stopped next to Avalon and crossed her arms, she hoped her friend at least would be truthful about what she was about to ask her; "So are you and John dating?" Sarah asked making Avalon look at her warily. The brunette sighed as she looked at her friend wondering how to even attempt to explain to her what happened when Lorics fell in love; she hoped that Sarah would soon understand the bond between her and John. "Yes we are," Avalon confirmed softly as she watched her friend closely, she could see the anger that was building under the surface as Sarah came to terms with Avalon's confession. Sarah pursed her lips as she stared at her friend, she couldn't believe that the brunette had done this to her, she didn't care that Leila and Sam were pretending to not listen to what was being said. "I know that I didn't expressively say that I liked John before you died but after you faked your death, he must have told you about how close we have gotten," Sarah said making Avalon look at her sadly, she knew that Sarah wasn't going to like whatever she had to say about this matter.

"Sarah it's different for us from Lorien, when we fall in love its permanent and we become bonded for life. I love John and I know he loves me," Avalon said softly as she looked at her friend before Sarah took a deep breath and slapped the brunette. Leila hurried forward and yanked the upset blonde away from Avalon; who stared at her friend stunned that she had just slapped her. However the shock was short lived as there was a small noise in the corridor that made them all fall silent, "Leila, get Sam and Sarah out of here," she whispered as the noise got closer to them. Leila nodded before she started to drag Sarah and Sam out of the room; she knew that they didn't stand a chance against a Mogadorian right now with Sarah being difficult.

* * *

Avalon took a deep breath as she backed her way down the corridor, two Mogadorians in front of her walked towards her, companied by a Mogadorian beast. The two Mogadorians laughed before releasing the beat to attack, Avalon cursed under her breath turning on her heel as she started too sprinted away from the beast. Avalon flew down several corridors hoping that she could find a way of losing the monster before she found herself cornered down a dead-end of the corridor. Avalon's back hit a wall making her panic, since she had nowhere to turn; she allowed tears to prick her eyes as her thoughts turned to John. "I'm sorry," Avalon whispered as she closed her eyes and prepared to die at the hands of the Mogadorians monster, she prepared for the strike that would end her life while the two soldiers laughed. John skidded to a stop as he saw the beast prepare to attack his mate, he had been informed by Mason that the brunette had led the Mogadorians away from the others and had rushed to her side.

"Look another Loric," one of the soldiers said as he spotted John out of the corner of his eye; Avalon's eyes snapped open in horror as she realised that it was John. John slowly backed away from the Mogadorians to where Avalon was stood and pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Avalon pulled herself closer to him, '_please make it be quick,_' John thought making the creature tilt its head. John looked at the creature, which seemed to be listening to his thoughts. John decided to try something while he still could, '_think of all the horrible things they have done to you… it is them you want to hurt not us, _' he thought at the creature before it looked back at the Mogadorians. Avalon clamped her eyes shut as she felt the static in the air change, as her new legacy started to awaken itself within her. '_They're the enemy not us,_' John continued to think before the beast finally turned on its masters and started to attack them, Avalon looked up in surprise wondering what had just happened. As the beast ripped one of the Mogadorians apart, the other turned and looked at the two Garde before pulling out his gun and aiming at them, "This is your end," he hissed before firing the weapon. Avalon didn't know what caused her to move but before the laser beam could hit them it froze in mid-air, when Avalon lifted her hand before she sent it back at the Mogadorian to disintegrate upon the impact. Avalon looked at John who was also stunned by what had just happened. "New Legacies," she said smiling making John nod as the beast slowly turned to look at them before it nodded at John and slowly left the two Garde behind.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	19. Chapter 18: Fighting for Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Fighting for Survival.**

Avalon and John raced down the corridor as they attempted to find the other members of the Garde; Avalon was skimming through the future trying to see their friends so that they could help them. "I can't see Leila but the others are fighting some Mogadorians on the football field," the brunette said as John sighed as they stopped running; he knew that they would have to split up here. Avalon ran a hand through her hair as she smiled softly at her boyfriend, "I'll go find Leila while you go help the others," Avalon said making John nod his head. The couple kissed briefly knowing that there was still a chance that one of them could be lost in the battle, John cupped Avalon's face as his eyes searched hers for a moment. "Be careful," John said softly before he raced away to help his friends at the football field, Avalon watched him as he left; she knew that they would see each other again soon. Heading off towards the photography labs, the brunette was shocked to see a Mogadorian beast fighting with two other large creatures; she paused as she stared at the creatures before she realised that one of them was Midnight. The brunette clutched her head as a memory forced it's way forward, she groaned under the pressure as she was forced to remember the day that she had been given the creature that was stood before her.

* * *

_Walking through the courtyard with a woman with red hair, a little girl walked quietly holding her hand; the little girl's face was pulled down into a sad frown as she hurried along with the woman until they entered the building. Along the corridor stood a woman dressed in red council elder robes, she smiled at the sight of the little girl and approached her followed by a maid, who was carrying a box. "Grandmamma," the little girl said as she hurried forward towards the elder, she pulled away from the woman that had been holding her hand making the woman frown annoyed. The elder smiled lovingly as she stopped in front of the little girl, "Akela… I have a gift for you," the elder said making the little girl smile up at her excitedly as the maid hurried forward and allowed the little girl to have the box. Akela tilted her head curiously as she slowly opened the box; she tilted her head at the animal inside making the elder smile as she kneeled down to speak with her granddaughter. "This is a Chimaera," the elder said as she picked the creature up and settled it into Akela's arms, she smiled as she watched her granddaughter beam at the Chimaera; she cuddled it close as she looked up at her grandmother however someone down the corridor called for the elder making her sigh. "Be good for Lisa," the elder said before she got back to her feet and slowly walked towards the other elder, who was waiting for her; Akela watched her leave sadly before she turned her attention to the Chimaera in her arms._

* * *

Arriving at the football field, John was less than pleased to find Mark James cowering in a cower while there was a battle going on, on the pitch; he rolled his eyes knowing that he had to get rid of the jock. "What are you doing here?" John asked as he approached Mark, who jumped at the sound of his voice; he glared at the blonde who smirked at how easy it had been to scare him. "They took me hostage while they were looking for you and your terrorist friends," Mark spat hatefully as he glared at the other man, he didn't know what Sarah had seen him and he hoped this would be the wakeup call for her to realise that John wasn't safe. John rolled his eyes annoyed at the jock, he wasn't starting to wish that the jock would take a hint, "listen, we're not terrorists, if you want to live I suggest you get out of here; the Mogadorians won't hesitate to kill you," John told him as he shoved him towards the exit. Mark frowned at what he had been told before he shook his head, he didn't tried make himself look scary however he didn't know what he was dealing with. "I'm not leaving Sarah here with the likes of you," Mark snarled making John rub his eyes before slowly walking towards Mark; he couldn't believe that he was going back to this again. "Here's the thing Mark, I only see Sarah as a friend; I already have a girlfriend, so this needs to stop," John snapped annoyed as he glanced over at the others, he hated that he couldn't help them while he was arguing with Mark. "Try the photo labs; she might be around there," John told Mark knowing that it was the only way that he was going to get rid of him; he needed to get back to helping the others before it was too late.

* * *

Avalon was pleased that it didn't take her long to find Leila, Sarah and Sam after she had come out of her vision; she swallowed as she looked between the group knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "The others are in the middle of a fight," the brunette revealed as she brushed some hair from her face, she licked her lips as she tried to get a location on somewhere safe for them to hide. Sarah opened her mouth to speak before the sound of a crash made them all jump, they turned to see some Mogadorians walking towards them; Leila quickly threw up her shield as she looked at Avalon worried. "What are we going to do?" Leila asked concerned, she knew that they didn't stand a chance against the Mogadorians since Six had left them out of the battle. Avalon took a deep breath knowing that her new legacy was their only hope, she didn't know much about it but she hoped that it worked. The brunette raised a hand and took a deep breath before she focused on the energy around her and focused it into her hand allowing her to produce an energy beam and blast the Mogadorians. Leila looked at her taken back before she grinned as she remembered reading about the legacy that the other brunette now had, "Brilliant, someone's has Quintessence," she said thrilled as she realised what this meant for their battle plan.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	20. Chapter 19: The Power Within

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Power Within.**

Opening her brown eyes confused, Avalon looked around the room that she was stood in before she realised that she was back on Lorien, she had seen this room before in her dreams. The brunette blinked a couple of times before she looked down at the white bodycon dress with embellished details paired with silver metal trim heeled sandals instead of her battle worn cream smock top and blue kick flare jeans paired with black ankle boots. The last thing that she remembered was being at the battle at the high school, where she and Leila had been fighting several Mogadorians but after that there was nothing but darkness. "What on Lorien is going on?" Avalon asked as she looked around, she paused as she heard someone entering the room; turning around hoping for answers, Avalon felt faint when she saw that the person that had entered was an older version of herself walking into the room. "Leila have you seen John?" the other version of Avalon asked the older version of Leila that was sat at the table; Avalon swallowed as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. The older version of Leila shook her head and smiled at the other Avalon, "Sorry Ava, but don't worry he won't worry he can't have gone far isn't it his turn to watch the twins?" Leila asked making Avalon pale as she rested a hand on her stomach; she was still a virgin so it was a surprise to her to think about having children in the future.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," said a voice making Avalon jump as she turned to face the person who had spoken, she stared at Lady Adela as the older woman approached her. Avalon frowned as she realised that the older Avalon and Leila had disappeared, Lady Adela chuckled softly as she walked towards her granddaughter; she couldn't believe that she had grown so much. "That is an echo of what could be, I am an echo of what was," Lady Adela said softly making Avalon lick her lips, she moved to sit down as she tried to wrap her head around what she was being told; she had never expected for this to happen. "Now let's get down to business… there is much to be told and so little time," Lady Adela said as she looked at her only granddaughter sadly, she knew that this would be the last time that she saw her and she needed to pass on her wisdom.

* * *

John and the other Garde were working hard to push the Mogadorians back and to create a strong hold were the group could recover from the battle; they weren't going well and they needed their strength. Sam had found the others after Avalon had suddenly lost consciousness during her and Leila's fight with their Mogadorians; he hadn't known what to do and was terrified. Camden had then give the order to fall back and barricade themselves into one of the classrooms while they allowed Leila to heal them, John to give them an energy boosted and now they were waiting for Avalon to wake up. "Will she be okay?" John asked not being sure what to make of his girlfriend's unconscious form, while Sarah and Mark argued in a corner away from the Loric's and Sam helped Leila patched Six up. Mason nodded his head exhaustedly as he looked at the brunette, "I don't know… I can't get a read on her thoughts," Mason admitted making John look at him concerned as he moved to give Camden an energy boost using his lumen. Leila glanced over at the brunette and tilted her head curiously, "Maybe she's having a powerful vision," she asked them taking note of how the brunette's eyelids moved. Six tilted her head and shrugged before looking at John, she knew that it could be anything that had taken the brunette down like this, "Both of you have new legacies so she could have over done herself," Six said making the group nod their heads in agreement before Mark lost his temper while he was talking with Sarah. "Because I still love you," Mark shouted making everyone turn round and look at him and Sarah, who was on the verge of crying at his confession.

* * *

Lady Adela smiled before sitting down at the table with Avalon; she knew that she had to get to the point since it wouldn't be long before the brunette would have to return to her body. "Now where to begin," Lady Adela said as she watched Avalon, who seemed to be struggling with the fact that she was unconscious and had just seen her future; she didn't know what to think of what was happening to her. "First I wanted to say that I'm so proud of you for making it this far with so little supervision; however you need to start taking control more," Lady Adela told Avalon who nodded quietly, Avalon was the only member of the council that remained and she couldn't be letting the other's lead when it was meant to be her. "Secondly it is important that you find the other Garde before the Mogadorians do; the Pittacus charm has ended since Four, Eight and Six are now together and this leaves the others in danger," Lady Adela said while Avalon noticed a glowing sphere in the room that captured her attention; she didn't know what it was but she felt like it was important for her to remember what it looked like. "Thirdly, you need to find the other parts of the Lorien crystal that you are wearing, upon touching the shards of the crystal to yours they will tell you were the next piece is, when you have found all the pieces they will lead you to…" Lady Adela said before something made the room shake causing Avalon to jump up; the brunette looked around confused wondering what was going on. "It seems the others need you now," Adela said sadly as the room started to shake more, Avalon nodded not sure how she could help them; she was unconscious and didn't know how waking up would help them.

Lady Adela smiled softly as she stood and stepped towards her granddaughter, she knew that this was goodbye for them; the next time she saw Avalon, she would be a little girl again. "I can only offer you this piece of advice, believe in the love you have for your bonded, for your friends and hopefully your planet, this is the key to your power," Lady Adela said before she slowly disappeared from the room which also started to disappear as well. Avalon looked around as the room became dark before her hands went to the crystal around her neck, "it's worth a shot," she whispered before closing her eyes. First she thought of her family that she barely remembered, then Lillian and James that she still cared about even after they had lied to her, next were her friends who were always there for her, finally Avalon thought of John and how much she loved him. As her thoughts remained centred on her loved ones her body started to glow a bright light as it started to charge the energy around her; she didn't know what was happening but she had a feeling that it was powerful.

* * *

While Avalon had started to glow, John and the others were trying to hold the Mogadorians off as they tried to storm the room to kill them all. Sam was the first to notice the brunette had started to glow and he knew that it didn't seem right, he swallowed as he looked around panicked, "Is she meant to be doing that?" he asked nervously making a couple look to see what happening, they stared before Six swore as she realised what was happening. "Now she decides to help, everyone duck and cover; Leila cover us with your shield," the blonde ordered as she grabbed Sam and dragged him behind an overturned as the others did as they were told. Sam looked at Six confused making her roll her eyes at him, "Someone had to save your ass," she told him making Sam smile before glowing got brighter and a blast ripped through the room. The Garde all snapped their eyes closed and held on to each other as the blast ripped through the room, destroying everything as it went. The Mogadorians, who were around the room were killed instantly while the building started to shake from the pressure of the blast making the building collapse in places. Leila's nose started to bleed from the pressure being applied to her shield while others around her started to lose consciousness as the room started to heat up while the lights above them started to burst from the power of the blast that Avalon had created.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah screamed as she clung onto Mark terrified, Camden grinned before looking at the scared blonde; he couldn't believe that Avalon was this powerful, he knew that this would be helpful to them. "That is Quintessence," Camden said as the blast came to an end, he knew that if any surviving Mogadorians saw that then they were going to have one hell of a fight on their hands. Once the blast had finished, John crawled out of his hiding place and rushed to his girlfriend's side concerned about her; he had never seen anything like this before in his life. He almost sighed in relief as he looked at the barely conscious brunette, she smile at him weakly, "You're okay," she said happily seeing that she had protected John, making him roll his eyes, before taking not how weak she sounded. John ran a hand through his hair, "I'll make this better Ava," he told her before placing his hand over her heart and let a beam of his Lumen touch her; he didn't know what he would do if she didn't recover from this. As John repowered Avalon, he felt something else take over him making him feel just as weak as Avalon; he didn't last much longer before he succumbed to the feeling and collapsed next to Avalon losing his consciousness before Avalon joined him. Six weakly pushed herself up and looked over at the unconscious bonded couple and smiled softly "You both did good," she whispered before moving to check on the other Garde and try to ruse them before the police arrived.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	21. Chapter 20: Recovering and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Recovering and Decisions.**

John groaned as he started to wake up, he wasn't sure how long had passed since the battle but he knew he wasn't at the school anymore. John slowly opened his eyes before he sat up and spotted Sam sat at the end of his bed stroking Bernie, who was also bandaged up. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly making John look at him carefully, before shrugging as much as he could; he didn't remember much after the blast but he hoped that Avalon was okay. "I ache all over, where's Ava?" John asked softly making Sam frown as he looked down at his hands as if something bad had happened. John stared at him for a moment then he shook his head in disbelief as he attempted to sense the brunette through their bond; however since he was still drained from the battle, he couldn't. Sam sighed as he set Bernie down on the bed next to Midnight who was asleep, "Some people just can't be replaced…" Sam said sadly making tears fill John's eyes as he realised what his friend was telling him; he couldn't believe that he had lost Avalon.

The sound of the door opening caught John's attention and he looked up to ask to be left alone, he couldn't deal with being crowded right now and he wanted a chance to grieve for his bond mate. However the words died on his lips when he realised who had entered the room making Sam grin at him, "But luckily some don't have to be," Sam said amused before he left the room in a hurry making Avalon roll her eyes at him while John stared at her. Avalon slowly made her way over to John as what had happened over the last few days crashed down on him; he had never thought that he would lose Henri and then be thrown into a battle with the Mogadorians. Avalon quickly pulled John into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder, "I'm sorry," she whispered knowing how much losing Henri had affected him. The brunette hated that she hadn't been able to do anything about what was going to happen, she had warned Henri not to go but she had known that he was done for the moment he had ignored her. "I know, don't worry about it Ava I don't blame you," John said making Avalon smile at him softly; she ran her fingers through his hair as he stared as he watched her. Avalon sighed before pulling away from John, "How are you?" she asked softly before John locked eyes with her, he didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her.

"I'm better now, I know you're safe," John said making Avalon smile at his words, she licked her lips before she kissed him softly; the two of them knew how difficult things were going to be. After a few minutes of silence, John pulled Avalon back to him before slowly laying the two of them down on the bed, Avalon curled herself around John and rested her head on his chest. "What happened when you collapsed?" John asked a little worried making Avalon sigh, as she closed her eyes; images from her vision filling her head as she did so. "I had a vision of Lorien in the future," she whispered with a smile making John look down at her; he hadn't expected her to say that but it did make him curious about what she had seen. "From what I saw it was beautiful and I got to meet my grandmother," Avalon replied, deciding to keep the fact that she knew they would have children one day from him; she wanted John to be surprised when she told him. "But there's something I have to do…" Avalon said softly making John look at her concerned as she sat up and pulled away from him; she knew that he wasn't going to like this, but it was something that she had to do. "I'm going to split from the group," she said causing John to sit up abruptly he looked at her worried, he didn't know what she was doing and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from here. "My Grandmother told me that I have to find several pieces of the crystal that I wear. When I find a piece it'll lead me to the next," Avalon explained making John frown at her.

* * *

Avalon and Six sat outside the hotel were the six Garde and their friends were hiding out while they recovered from the battle at the school; the two had been talking about what would happen next. "Will you be okay?" Six asked concerned making Avalon look at her and smile, it had surprised her how well the two of them were getting along now; the blonde seemed to realise that Avalon wasn't a weakling like she had first thought. "I'll be fine… John will come round at some point," the brunette replied as she looked over at Sarah and Mark that were walking among the gardens of the hotel. The two Garde smiled as they watched the human couple, who had seemed happier since the battle than anyone else. Six smiled making Avalon laugh, leaving the blonde confused "It'll work out you know," Avalon said making Six look at her thoughtfully before she shook her head as she watched the brunette warily, she didn't like where this was going; she had a feeling that Avalon was going to talk about something that she didn't want to know about. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Six told her making Avalon smile amused at her friend's denial of what was obvious to the others, she hoped that the blonde wouldn't spend too long denying what she knew. "You and Sam it will work out," Avalon replied making the blonde roll her eyes before she stood, she glared at the brunette who grinned up at her.

"There is no me and Sam," Six snapped as she glared at Avalon, who laughed softly before she heard the door open and close behind her before Six grinned and left the couple alone. "Your secrets safe with me," Avalon called making the blonde show her the finger as she walked away, John raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she smiled at him as he moved to sit down next to her. The brunette watched him for a moment before she sighed and shook her head, "I'm still leaving John," Avalon said as he walked to sit next to her, a frown set upon his face before he sighed and looked at her; he knew that there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. "I know," he whispered before he turned to watch Sarah and Mark, who seemed happy in each other's company and hadn't noticed they were being watched by the couple. Avalon watched them with a small smile on her face, "They'll be able to move on after we leave," Avalon said sadly thinking how she wished her life would be so much simpler if she wasn't involved in a war that had claimed her planet. John nodded before slowly wrapping his arm around Avalon and pulling her close so he could hold her; "You wish you were like her," he stated making Avalon nod sadly as she wrapped her arms around John so that she could be closer to him.

"Sometimes… imagine how much easier life would be for us?" she said quietly, making John nod wanting nothing more than to comfort her, he knew what she wanted; before he had met her, he had wanted the same thing. "But I wouldn't change it for the world," Avalon continued causing John look down at her surprised; she smiled up at him knowing that her admission had caught him by surprise. "I love you Ava… I don't know what I would ever do without you," John told her making Avalon smile as she rested her head on John's chest, the two of them watched the sunset before them. John took a deep breath and released it, "I'm coming with you," he whispered making Avalon smile as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Avalon told him before turning and kissing John, who held her close to him wanting the moment to last forever.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	22. Epilogue: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Epilogue: Saying Goodbye.**

The next day came quickly for the six Garde from Lorien, who had decided to hold their final goodbyes at the local cemetery, which lead onto the main road out of Paradise. Mark, who had rushed home to see his father, was also in attendance with Sarah, who couldn't look happier that they were back together. Mark had stolen back John's Lorien box from his father which he eagerly handed over to John while Avalon, Six and Camden discussed their plans. While Avalon and John were to head on Avalon's quest, accompanied by Six and Sam, Camden and the others would head out to find the other remaining Garde before it was too late. Mason and Camden were happy to see Avalon finally taking charge of the situation at hand and embracing her heritage as a Lorien Council member; as she had named Six and Camden as the start of her new council while John held a co-councillor position through his bond with Avalon. John smiled as he approached Avalon before wrapping his arms around the brunette who sighed; "How will you know where to start our search?" he asked making Avalon grin before nodding at his Lorien Box making him look at her confused. "There's a Lorien crystal in there that I believe will help us, Camden and the others are heading to Spain in search of Number 7," Avalon said as John rested his head against hers, she spotted Sarah approaching them. John left the pair alone as Sarah approached the brunette, he knew that this was going to be a private conversation and he wanted to give them some space.

Sarah rubbed her hands together before she spoke softly to Avalon "I'm sorry for slapping you, I guess I was so mad at Mark for changing me that I didn't realise that I still loved him and forced my affections on to John," Sarah said softly, she knew that she owed the brunette an apology. Avalon nodded her head understandingly before she smiled softly at her friend, "We will meet again Sarah," the brunette reassured her knowing that this wasn't going to be goodbye. The blonde who looked surprised and slightly worried; Avalon sighed before glancing at John and Mark, who were pretending not to watch their girlfriends. "We'll meet again before myself and the others return to Lorien; I'm not sure when that will be but we will met again," Avalon said making Sarah smile, she didn't know what she would do if she never got the chance to make this up to Avalon for the way she had treated her. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my future…" Sarah asked making Avalon smile at her; she had, had a feeling that the blonde would ask her about this, she knew what her friend wanted to know.

£For the most part you will live a long and happy life," Avalon told her sneakily making Sarah laugh and hug the brunette, she'd known that her friend wasn't going to tell her anything that would give too much away. "You'll always be my best friend Ava," Sarah said as tears formed in her eyes while Avalon sniffed back her own, she couldn't believe that this was possibly the last time she would see the brunette. "You're mine," Avalon said as she hugged the blonde, she heard Mason cough telling them that it was nearly time to leave; Avalon pulled back from Sarah, only to have John hug her from behind and hand her the crystal from his Lorien box. "Time to discover where we'll be heading on our trip," she muttered before pulling her 9ct white gold pear shape amethyst & diamond pendant from around her neck and connected it to the larger crystal John had handed her. The moment Avalon connected the two crystals she was assaulted by a wave of knowledge causing her eyes to snap shut in concentration, before the large crystal disintegrated. Sam rolled his eyes in anger but didn't speak as Six looked concerned at the brunette in case she fainted, "Ava?" she asked stepping forward glad that John was holding on to the brunette; she didn't need the Avalon fainting on them again. Avalon smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at her companions, "the yellow crystal is in the Amazon Rainforest," Avalon revealed making Sam look up excitedly at the news that they were heading to South America.

"So the crystals are colour coded?" he asked making Six roll her eyes before she headed off to check their vehicle and supplies while John looked down at his girlfriend, who nodded. "There are five of them not including mine… the different colours represent parts of the elements from what I gathered, the yellow one represents Earth," she explained. Camden and Mason nodded before leaving the group to check their own vehicle while Leila said her goodbyes to the others before she joined them taking Midnight with her. Avalon watched her friends leave sadly while John held her "They'll be fine," he reassured her making Avalon roll her eyes as she looked at him, she knew that he was trying to comfort her. "I know, I am a psychic," she said cheekily as Sam left the pair carrying Bernie, while John laughed at her words and held her close as she looked up at him. "I love you," he told her seriously before pressing his forehead against hers making Avalon look up at him lovingly; she knew that this is where the war against the Mogadorians changed, she didn't know where this road would take her but she knew that this was just the beginning. "I love you too," she whispered before wrapping her arms around John's neck and kissing him with all her might, she poured every bit of emotion into the kiss; her love for him, her hopes for their future and her promise to be there for him.

Six rolled her eyes as she watched them while Sam climbed into the truck, "For goodness sake; you're not leaving each other," she called causing the couple to pull apart and smile at her. Avalon grinned as she looked at the blonde, who rolled her eyes before she turned back to John, "Don't worry she'll change as soon as she realises she's bonded," Avalon told John making him laugh as they waved to Sarah and Mark as they walked to the van before they climbed in making Six huff in frustration. "So we are going to south America?" Sam said making Avalon grin at him as she slide into the car before John; she knew what he was thinking. "It's going to be a long drive," she replied with ease making John laugh along with her as Six started the truck and started down the road leaving Paradise behind. Sarah and Mark watched as Avalon, John, Six and Sam left Paradise leaving the couple behind; they both knew that they were now involved in something big. Mark held Sarah close before smiling down at her, "It's over," he whispered knowing that their part in this story was over however Sarah shook her head and look up at him with a small smile. "No, it is just the beginning," she said before she turned to watch the Garde drive off into the sunset, the world's fate resting on their shoulders.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

SEQUEL COMING SOON!


End file.
